TWO DIFFERENT LIVES
by InaTiKoti
Summary: Sasuke kidnaps Hinata, and plans to kill her, but then she affects him in a way nobody ever has.
1. author's note

_**Okay, I'm rewriting TWO DIFFERENT LIVES, so they'll be some changes **_

_**:D hope you enjoy, I'll be putting new stories later**_

_**Please Review…and **_

_**Peace, love, chicken grease, all to the middle east**_

_**(I got that from my social studies teacher)**_


	2. ThE fiRsT DaY

**_First of all, sadly i do NOT own Naruto, yet i'll just pretend like i do. lol _**

**_Well read on and enjoy! :)_**

There were only two roads, in which you had to pick, it was either the dark or the light. The dark was filled with evil creatures, and such, but there was also humans. And the ones who were human were the royal family. Such as the number one royal family, the Uchiha family.

There were four Uchihas. Fukagu was the oldest out of all, and the king of the Dark Kingdom, after him came his wife Mikoto, then after that there was Itachi who was supposed to be the next king of the Dark Kingdom, but he threw away his throne leaving it to the youngest of the Uchihas, Sasuke. Although both Sasuke's parents wanted him to be king of the dark kingdom, they all knew what the price was to pay. You show NO emotions of love, or else.

_HINATA'S POV: _

Hinata looked out mansion windows, from her father's study. She sighed as she turned back around, it seemed so quiet today. It always seemed that way around in the Light Kingdomhow, unless she was outside. But of course being the princess of the light Hinata had to respect her family. Which included health, although that didn't really bother her, since healing was her talent, she had no problem with it. Yet she hated it when her father looked down on her. She always tried so hard, but her father never showed recognition of her, but he always showed recognition toward Hanabi. Yes, Hanabi was a great sister, but at times she could be a pain in the butt. She shook those thoughts aside, knowing they weren't meant to be for the _light_ princess.

Getting up from her chair she excused herself from her father. He looked at her sternly for a few minutes, but eventually swatted his hand, as if to swat away an annoying fly. Hinata gracefully got up, and walked out the exit. When she was sure her father couldn't see her, she started to run.

She said 'hi' to all the maids along the way, they all smiled and waved back. Everybody loved Hinata, well almost everybody. She was a kind young lady, yet the Hyugas thought she was too kind.

_SASUKE'S POV:_

Sasuke continued to look boringly out the window. 'It's so boring here' he thought. Looking boringly out the window he got up and started to walk toward the large crimson doors. "I'll be back later," he said monotonously to his parents as he walked out the doors.

_HINATA'S POV:_

Once Hinata was outside she decided to go by herself into the forest. She activated her byakugun, and turned herself into a bunny, for her protection. Once her transformation was complete she happily hopped through the tall grass, her eyes gleaming with joy.

Meanwhile Sasuke was six feet away, looking for something to hunt. Hearing a small movement six feet in front of him, he decided to check it out.

After he had walked two steps, he spotted a bunny. He took out his kunai, planning to kill the bunny, but just then the bunny turned around and looked at him. His kunai dropped to the ground. Sasuke was startled, but didn't show it.

The bunny's eyes were pure as snow, but if he looked closely he could see small tints of lavender. He took a few steps toward it, it stayed still, eyes curious. Sasuke slowly bent down to grab the bunny, but unfortunately for him the bunny ran off. Sasuke followed it, his pace faster than the bunny's itself. Finally after 5 minutes of running the bunny was caught in a corner of a tree. As it was about to run off again Sasuke lunged forward.

When Sasuke felt himself hit something cushiony he opened his eyes. He looked up to a blushing face of a young women. He looked down to see he was on her breasts. He quickly backed away with tints of pink on his cheeks, and glared, thinking it was another one of his fan girls.

Hinata looked back at him startled that he was glaring at her. _**'What had she done to him to make him glare so menacingly?'**_First he was chasing her, then he was on her breasts, and NOW he was glaring at her! _What was up with him?_ She started to move forward, but stopped when she saw his glare turn more menacing.

"Don't come near me," he hissed.

"W-Why w-were y-y-you c-chasing me?" She asked him nervously. He looked at her puzzled. She just looked down at the ground, and blushed a dark red "You k-know, the b-b-bunny…that w-was m-m-me." She stated.

He looked at her, his glare now gone.

"Hn," then he turned his back to her, and started to walk away.

"Wait!" She yelled. He looked back at her, she was blushing once again. What was wrong with her? he'd never seena girl blush that hard just for him.

"W-W-Who a-are y-you?" She questioned him.

"Someone," he answered, and started to walk away again.

Hinata warched him leave with a confused face'**what's wrong with him? **she thought. She shrugged thinking that it didn't really matter sice they'd never meet again. Turning her footing she started to leave as well.

**_Sasuke's Pov:_**

By the time Sasuke had gotten back home it was dark. His parents were asleep, while he brother was probably out somewhere having fun with his _'girlfriends.'_

He started to walk up to his room, but stopped when he saw a shadow from the corner of his eye. He growled. "What do you want, Sakura?"

"Aw, come on Sasuke-kun, I just came to spend the night with you," she said seductively. He snarled.

"I don't need you today, go back home." he continued to walk away.

"Sasuke-kunnn! Come on you know you want to spend the night with me." Sasuke stopped in his footsteps. He turned around and faced her.

"I said…I…don't…need…you," He glared at her intensely. He didn't need anyone, especially from that pink haired slut.

Sakura knowing it was best not to anger the dark prince decided to shut up.

Sasuke turned around, and continued walking back to his room. When he reached it he immediately locked the door. He didn't want Sakura coming in to harass him. Shortly afterward he immediately had an image of someone. They had midnight black hair with blue highlights. Their skin was like a porcelain dolls. Their eyes were a pure white with barely reconizable tints of lavender…" Sasuke was surprised he actually knew who it was. He tried to shaking away the image, but it kept coming back to him, until he fell asleep with it.

Hinata's mind still contained the picture of _him_. The guy in the forest she had meet. Something about him was out of place. She didn't know what, but she just had a feeling that _something _was out of place, but she shrugged it off knowing it was best not to get involved. Besides she was almost to her house, and if the saw the look on her face they would surely think she had been hurt, so it was best to leave it all behind.

By the time she got back home it was dark. She'd have been there earlier except she had made some stops around the forest, examining each wonder. It'd been some time the guards had let her out of the mansion, and all she wanted to do know was take in the exotic beauty the forest gave off. After a while Hinata seemed to noticed the sky had darkened quite a lot. She began to panic, surely her father would hit her today. Still she had to regain her calm, if she didn't she'd surely lose herself in the forest.

oooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooOOOOOOOOOooooooooooOOOOOOOooooooooooo

Hanabi rushed toward her. "Hinata-kun! Where have you been? Everybody's been worried sick! Father's been sending search squads fro you!" Hinata gasped. She knew she was in for some serious trouble.

"So where have you been?" Hanabi repeated.

"Umm…w-well..I w-w-was a-a-at…" Hinata knew she couldn't tell anyone she was in the forest, or then they'd never allow her to leave again. Even though she hated lying, especially to her sister, she just couldn't bear the thought of never being in the outside again. Although they'd probably never let her leave now with the time she had come back home. her.

"I...I...Iwasattheicecreamshop!" She said rather too quickly. Hanabi looked at her suspiciously, but didn't question. She knew Hinata hadn't been at the ice cream shop since she had been there since the time she'd left. Hinata already knew Hanabi knew since she had told her she'd be at the ice cream shop practically all day.

"I'm just glad you're back safe and sound," Hanabi said smiling warmly at her sister. Hinata smiled back her, she was glad Hanabi was willing to keep it a secret.

"Thanks Hanabi! You're t-the best!" She gave Hanabi a hug. "W-Well, I b-better g-g-et to f-f-father before he e-explodes!" Hanabi nodded, and watched as Hinata ran up to her father's study.

Hinata closed the door slowly. Her father had his back to her. He was sitting in his comfy black cushion. The fireplace flickering on his face revealed his worry lines. Gulit immediatley hie her. Slowly and quietly she inched closer, but froze once she saw her father talking to a picture of her mother.

" Hiromi, why'd you have to cheat on me? You know Hinata reminds me so much of about you. Her smile, her face, her laugh, everything about her is exactly like you, only worse. But she's not going to make the same stupid mistake you made. She's not going to fall for some low scum, costing her life for it. Hinata's never going near _those_… people." Hiashi took out another picture with a man who was with her mother.

The man had dark ebony eyes along with the dark ebony hair slicked back, high cheekbones, he had the face of a model. Next to him was her mother. She was staring at him with so much love, and her face held pure joy, and he was looking down at her with the same much amount of love. Hinata almost gasped at teh radiance of the picture, but she stopped herself, and continued to listen to her father.

Her continued to talkin about some weird things, but stopped in a middle of a sentence a minute later.

"Hinata come out, how long have you been here?!" He bellowed. Hinata jumped at the anger in her father's voice.

"F-For a b-b-bit," she softly replied.

"Stop that damn stuttering of yours! You're worse than your mother! Hanabi would be a better queen then you!" Hinata flinched at the words.

"H-Hai, father," Hinata said, brushing away the tears that were promising to come out.

"Don't ever stay out that late again, am I understood?!" He bellowed. Hinata looked down at the ground and nodded slowly.

"LEAVE!" He bellowed once again. She wasted no time in doing so.

Once in her room she shut the door quickyl. "W-Why I-is he l-like t-t-that?" She asked herself. "First he's all talking to a picture of mom saying strange things, then h-he's a-all y-y-yelling at me, wh-what did I d-do to hi-him?" Hinata started weeping uncontrollably, she stayed like that until she finally fell asleep.

_**THE NEXT DAY………..**_

"What do you want?" Sasuke growled at his brother.

"Relax, I just came to ask you about mom." Sasuke continued to look at Itachi uninterested,

"What about her?" He asked.

"Haven't you noticed what she's been doing?!" An irritated Itachi growled.

"Hn," Sasuke replied.

"Well for your information Mr. Emo boy (no offence any emo people, I have some emo friends), our mother has been seeing 'someone' behind our backs," Sasuke started at Itachi, obviously bored, but deep inside he had built some interest.

"Oh, that, what about it?" He pretended he already knew to irrated Itachi even more.

"You knew?! What do you mean what about it? We got to find that bastard!" Itachi hissed.

"Since when were '_you'_ interested in her life?" Sasuke asked questionably.

"Who said I was?" Itachi replied hotly.

"It's obvious you're interested. I'm not stupid you know," Sasuke retorted gruffly.

"Wow! That came as a surprise," Itachi snarled, " Well I suggest if you eant to know about mom's lover than you investagate." Sasuke glared at his brother's retreating figure. _**'he's up to something' **_...

**_Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it! Please review!_**


	3. HosTagE

**_Previously in TWO DIFFERENT LIVES…._**

O

_"What do you want?" Sasuke growled at his brother._

_"Relax, I just came to ask you about mom." Sasuke continued to look at Itachi uninterested,_

_"What about her?" He asked._

_"Haven't you noticed what she's been doing?!" An irritated Itachi growled._

_"Hn," Sasuke replied._

_"Well for your information Mr. Emo boy (no offence any emo people, I have some emo friends), our mother has been seeing 'someone' behind our backs," Sasuke started at Itachi, obviously bored, but deep inside he had built some interest._

_"Oh, that, what about it?" He pretended he already knew to irrated Itachi even more._

_"You knew?! What do you mean what about it? We got to find that bastard!" Itachi hissed._

_"Since when were 'you' interested in her life?" Sasuke asked questionably._

_"Who said I was?" Itachi replied hotly._

_"It's obvious you're interested. I'm not stupid you know," Sasuke retorted gruffly._

_"Wow! That came as a surprise," Itachi snarled, " Well I suggest if you eant to know about mom's lover than you investagate." Sasuke glared at his brother's retreating figure. **'he's up to something' **..._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hinata woke up with a heavy headache. Massaging her scalp she stood up streched, yawning at the same time as well. Afterwards she waited for the sun to peek out, but nothing happened. Hinata frowned and decided to look outside. She got up and looked out her window, her face dropped once she saw the surrounding area. It was snowing.

She hated snow, it always made her sick, since she had a low immune system. She had no idea why that was, she thought she was born with it, but the last time she had asked her father about it he started yelling at her, so she decided to never ask the question again. Suddenly she sneezed.

"Ah man, I'm getting sick already!"

**_Meanwhile back with Sasuke..._**

Sasuke continued to glare at the spot where Itachi occupied a while ago. Just looking at the bare spot filled him with disgust, so much that he decided to leave his room. He grabbed a shirt, and put it on. Then he walked downstairs, ignoring everyone along the way. Once he was outside the guards immediately let him pass by. White footprints sunk into the snow with every step that he took, but he didn't seem to notice with all the anger boiling up inside him.

**_Back with Hinata..._**

Hinata had skipped breakfast, and walked out of the Hyuga mansion leaving a message, remembering to leave a message Hanabi's cell phone that said she'd be out. Once she had she had gone to her room to add layers of clothing to keep warm, after that was done she did ran downstairs, and cast on an invisibity cloak remembering of the guards who stood foot outside. Awhile later she stepped foot outside, and planted a jutsu on herself to cast off ever footstep she took.

Hinata looked around at the trees in wonder. She seemed captivated from their natural beauty the kept throughout the year. Once she was out of the faze she settled some chakra onto her feet, and started to walk up a tree, thinking if she ladid down then mabe her bod tempurature would settle, since it seemed the atmosphere had gotten colder all of a sudden.

Quickly she settled onto a sturdy branch. Ironically the cold air burst her way that instant. She could feel the winter freezing wind hit her clothing roughly, and once it did she could feel it, even though she was all covered up it still sent shivers throughout her body.

Suddenly she heard a small movement from below her. Immedatiely she looked down, and saw a speck of dark ebony hair. Something about this seemed to remind her of someone, she decide to peer down further, but while doing so she ended up falling down.

ooooooooOOOOOOOooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOoooooo

Sasuke turned around when he heard a_ 'thump' _from behind him. Turning around he spotted the same black midnight hair from before. Flashes of memories of the da before came back to him.

'_Her again?'_ He groaned. Was she stalking him or something? Because if she was, he could easil kill her this instant, and leave himself one less fan girl.

ooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo

Groaning in pain Hinata looked up. She immedatl froze up once she spotted the weird guy from the day before.

ooooOOOOoooo

Snow covered her face, and it looked like she had been sprayed with icing. Sasuke smirked at the sight. Unfortunately she saw him looking at her, and she looked down blushing a dark shade of red.

Sasuke sighed. '_God, she's another one of my fan girls.__'_ Sasuke's thoughts were interrupted when Hinata sneezed cutely. Sasuke stared at her, as she took out a tissue. He heard her gasp, and he just lifted an eyebrow. What was up with this girl?

ooooOOOOOoooo

'_Oh no!' _She thought, she'd left her kleenex at home, and right now her nose was stuffed with burgers! Of all times her low immunity had to act up on her now, why did everything have to happen to her? She groaned out loud.

Looking up she cupped her nose, and turned looked over at the guy from before, with a red face.

"Umm… I'm s-sorry t-t-to bother y-you, b-but do you h-h-have a-an e-e-e-extra tissue I c-could u-use?" He looked down at her with the same face emotion showed toward everyone.

Hinata started to fidget under his gaze. His eyes freaked her out, they held no sign of life in them whatsoever. She cleared her throat trying to get his attention back in focus. "S-So… d-d-do you h-h-have a t-tissue I c-c-could u-u-u-use?" She repeated. Sasuke kept the face same on and looked down at her in disgust, Hinata nearly shrunk back in fear. This guy was real aweful.

"Yeah, I have a tissue, but I'm not sharing." Hinata looked at him wide eyed.

"W-W-Why n-not?"

"Because I don't share with anyone, especially with strangers who are lower than me." Hinata looked at him shocked. How could he say that? She was rich, but heck she didn't classify people for their money.

"H-How can you s-s-say t-that?"

"Because I can," he stated simply.

"S-Sure you c-c-can, b-b-b-but w-what m-makes you think y-y-you're a-a-all t-that, huh?" This time Sasuke was surprised. Nobody ever dared question him, for god's sake! He was the Dark Kingdom prince, and about to become king, and he could have anybody dead in an instant! How dare this low classed bitch talk to him like that?!

"What did you say?" His voice was dangerously low now. Wide eyed Hinata realized she had done something wrong, and as in instinct she said "s-s-s-sorry, I-I didn't m-m-mean it! I'm r-r-really s-sorry, r-r-r-really!" Hinata said fearfully as she took slow cautious steps away from him. Sasuke glared at her.

"Who are you?" He hissed.

"U-Umm..." Hinata darted her eyes away from him, she knew she couldn't answer that question, her name was a dangerous word, and more if the dark siders knew. Sasuke's patience wasn't much when it came to anger, especially when he demanded an answer, and now this girl had him enraged.

"Are you trying to tease me?" he said disgusted. Assuming that was the answer since he'd experianced this with many girls in particular,including the pink haired whore. In fact they used this method to come up with a flirty teqnique.

ooooOOOOOOOoooo

Right now Hinata was completely confused. Did this guy actually think she was FLIRTING with him? She didn't even know the guy! Heck she didn't even know how to flirt! Just talking to this guy, confused her.

"W-Why w-w-would I-I b-b-b-be t-t-t-teasing y-you, w-w-when I-I-I don't even k-k-know y-you."

"That's what they all say," he replied coldly. Hinata eyed him, even more confused. What did he mean by that? Was he a royal or something? Although she did remember seeing his face somewhere... she shook it off though.

"T-T-That's t-them, n-n-not me," then she turned, she didn't want to talk him anymore, it was uncomfortable. She started to walk away, but froze once she felt something warm on her hand.

"Where do you think you're going?" He said harshly.

"S-S-S-Somewhere," she stuttered, and started to tug her hand away, but he just tightened his grip on her.

"L-L-Let g-g-g-g-go! Y-Y-You're h-h-h-hurting m-m-me!" Hinata said terrified, but Sasuke just tightened his grip. Then suddenly he grabbed her chin, and forced her to look into his eyes. She gasped, and almost fainted at the sight. His eyes were bloodshot red, with a sharigun in the middle. Terror struck Hinata. Those eyes reminded her so,so much of blood, dead, raw blood. This transformation was something out of a horror book.

"Wha-What a-are y-y-you?" Her body shook as he pushed her against him. There was no sexual attration because of it, but sheer terror. He lowered his face closer towards her until her was one mere inch away from her ear. He leaned in and whispered gruffly"The prince of the… dark." Hinata's eyes seemed to bulg out that instant. This...This guy was the prince of the dark! She was in death hands now.

"So who are you?" He whispered again. Hinata tried to look away, but he wouldn't let her. His hands seemed to be made of steel. "You better answer," he hissed. Hinata flinched as his grip tightened on her.

"T-T-The,"she started, but he interrupted.

"Stop stuttering, or I'll kill you this instant," Hinata squeaked.

"T-The," she couldn't stutter, she inhaled , "princess of the light!" She practically screamed in his ear. Sasuke quickly backed away, and looked at her wide eyed. THIS pathetic girl was the LIGHT PRINCESS!

"So you're our ENEMY!" Sasuke quickly got out his kunai, she looked at him frantically. Was she going to die? This was too overwhelming fo her. Black falshes of light started to appear, and her vision was getting blurry. Everything hurt, and then suddenly she blacked out.

Sasuke looked down at her unconscious state. He had been watching her, and he had seen the way she had been swaying, as if she were to fall over. And theat's exactly what happened, but luckily he had been there, or she would've landed in the snow. Speaking of the snow her skin seemed to match the color of the snow. Since she was really covered, he couldn't really see her body, but he still saw the parts she didn't cover up.

Another thing he noticed was that her face was shot up in pain. Sasuke was deciding whether or not to help her. Then finally deciding that she might actually be of good use to him, he lifted her up over his shoulders. He found out that she was light, but he still had to check her condition. He touched her forehead, only to find out it was burning. Plus her breathing was slowing down, it was going _way_ too slow to be called normal. He knew right then that he had to get her out of there as quickly as he could. He started to run, afterall he didn't want his _hostage_ to die… _just yet_.

ooooOOOOOOOOOooooo

Hinata awoke to a strange surrounding, panic ran through her blood, where was she? She shot up, and looked around, not seeing the other presence in the large room. "W-Where an I?" she muttered to herself, not expecting a reply.

"At my house," a monotone voice replied. Hinata's eyes widened, and she turned towards the direction in which she heard the voice.

"Y-You!" She yelled pointing a finger at Sasuke. "Where am I?" Sasuke smirked

"Calm down… Hinata Hyuga," Hinata gasped.

"Y-You k-k-know m-my n-n-name?" Sasuke's smirk widened. He liked seeing her nervous. Hinata shrunk back in fear as he neared her.

"Remember, you told me you were the princess of the light…" Hinata interrupted him before he could go on.

"Y-Y-Yes, b-but I-I-I d-didn't s-s-say my n-n-n-name," Hinata started to get out of the bed, but he pushed her back down.

"Na-ah-ah! You're not going anywhere Hyuga!" He smiled a Dr. Evil smile. Hinata shuddered. She didn't like this, not one bit.

"And about your name, it's obvious since everyone in my kingdom knows your name. After all they do need to know the name of their…_enemy_." The way he said enemy sent a chill up her spine. Right then and there she knew he wasn't a guy to mess with.

Sasuke leaned down closer to Hinata. "Yow know you're not so bad for a hostage." His breath blew into Hinata's face. It smelled of mint/cinnamon, altogether a good mix.

Hinata turned a bright shade of red, but that was soon changed into shock. "I'm y-your h-h-h-hostage?!" Sasuke smirked, he certainly was having fun with her. Everything seemed to make her nervous, or blush.

"That's what I said didn't I?" Hinata shook her head several times, as if trying to convince herself it wasn't true.

"No…No! T-T-This c-can't be h-h-happening! W-What will they t-t-t-think of me? W-W-What w-will h-h-h-happen to m-me? W-What will h-h-happen to e-e-e-everybody?!" Sasuke was amused just by watching her. Her expressions seemed to change every five seconds. Although,Hinata on the other hand was NOT having a very amusing time. She was on the verge of hysteria. She kept pulling at her hair in frustration. She knew she wasn't supposed to act like this, but sometimes her stress and anger got the best of her. Taking a deep breath she turned to look at Sasuke.

"So, I guess you're Sasuke Uchiha then?" He gave her a small nod, and was suprised she hadn't stuttered.

"What the fuck do you want me here? I thought you said you were disgusted by lower people! And as I can recall you called me a lower person!" She smiled inwardly. **'ha! Let's see how he handles that!' **She thought triumphantly. Yet that was short lived when Sasuke said, "That was until I found out who you really were." Hinata growled. _**did this guy always have a remark to EVERYTHING?**_

"S-So that's w-why y-y-you k-k-k-k-kidnapped me?" Her timid personailty came back.

"Yeah, what did you think? I would kidnap you because I _LIKED _you? Please! Don't make me gag." He snarled. Small tears started to well up in Hinata, but she pushed them back.

"W-Who said I e-e-even _LOVED_ y-you in t-t-the first place? N-N-Never l-l-less _LIKE_ you?!" Their eyes locked, and at last Hinata saw a certain emtion in the guy.

Sasuke was shocked that a _girl _would actually respond to _him_ in such a manner. It took him a couple of minutes to recover.

"Because you do," He said this as if it were a fact. That irritated Hinata.

"H-How d-do YOU k-know?" She snapped. She hadn't meant to, but this guy was seriously intimidating.

"Because I just know, besides all the girls either like me or love me." And with that he stepped away from her. After he did she quickly got up. She didn't want to be pin downed to the bed again, especially for the like of him.

She stood up straight, and tall."W-Well, l-let me tell you s-s-something UCHIHA… I'm n-n-not THOSE g-girls. And definitely NOT a d-d-d-d-damn fan girl. So don't be judging me, when...when you don't even k-know me!" She screamed at him. She hated when people made first impressions, just because of somebody's looks or gender. Her face was a dark red, not from embarrassment, but from fresh anger coursed throughtout her body. He smirked. She looked at him startled. That's not what she had expected. She thought he would start yelling or something, but instead he smirks. He was definitely a strange guy.

"Hinata….Hinata…Hinata, do you not know that practically this whole kingdom loves me?" He continued to smirk. That smirk was seriously getting on her nerves. So she decided to do the same thing back. After all she had gained some confidence over the years, not a whole lot, but it was more than she had when she was thirteen, and had stuttered for everything!

"M-Must I r-r-remind you Mr. Uchiha I'm n-not f-f-from _your _k-k-k-kingdom. B-Beside's isn't it y-y-your father's k-kingdom r-r-right n-n-n-now?" Then she smirked, satisfied with her answer.

"Hn," he responded. He didn't really want to continue this conversation. She was starting to annoy him. Besides he knew that if they continued arguing like this he would probably lose his temper, and he wasn't risking that.

Sasuke grabbed his coat, and started to head out the door. But he stopped when a soft hand grabbed his wrist. It sent an electric charge through him. He immediately pulled it away, as if it were on fire. A hurt look appeared in Hinata's face when she saw his reaction, but it was gone as soon as it had come.

"Umm… w-w-where a-are y-you going?" He looked down at her. 'did her attitude change that quickly?'

"None of your business." He turned around to leave, but stopped. "If anyone knocks hide or something." Then he closed the door in his face.

Hinata stood there dumbfounded. 'Wow, a lot of information! NOT! Now what am I supposed to do?'

_**Meanwhile outside with Itachi…**_

"So what do you think of Sakura, Itachi?" Sasori looked at Itachi intently, waiting for his response. Itachi just looked up at the sky, and said silently.

"She's attractive, I'll give her that, but that's it. I don't see her as a wife or girlfriend material, just sex material. Besides she's into Sasuke. He can have her." Sasori gave out small laugh.

"So then you won't mind if I take her?" Itachi smirked. ( _**like brother to brother. lol) **_

"Why should I?"

"Good question," Sasori replied. Then Sasori got up. Itachi looked at him with an eyebrow raised "Leaving so early?"

"I have to see my girlfriend." Sasori stated.

"Since when are you so committed to your girlfriend?" Sasori grinned. "Since last night." Then he disappeared with his transportation spell.

Itachi grabbed his coat from his seat, and decided it was time to go back home as well, and pay a visit to his little brother.

ooooooOOOOOoooooo

Hinata had already finished cleaning up Sasuke's room. Which she had enjoyed, considering the fact that cleaning was the only thing that cheered her up at all. Now there wasn't anything else to do. Hinata sighed and put her head against the door. Shortly afterward she heard a knock.

"Hey Sasuke, are you there?" No answer. "Sasuke." Hinata could determine it was a male from the sound of the voice. "Sasuke?" The door started to open. Hinata realized if she was caught she would die . Quickly she muttered a transformation spell. As soon as she did she turned into a bunny. Quickly she hopped under the bed. The door opened. Itachi entered.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

**_hope you liked! _**

**_reviews are appreciated! :)_**


	4. sleep

_**PREVIOUSLY ON TWO DIFFERNET LIVEs:**_

__

Hinata had already finished cleaning up Sasuke's room. Which she had enjoyed, considering the fact that cleaning was the only thing that cheered her up at all. Now there wasn't anything else to do. Hinata sighed and put her head against the door. Shortly afterward she heard a knock.

"Hey Sasuke, are you there?" No answer. "Sasuke." Hinata could determine it was a male from the sound of the voice. "Sasuke?" The door started to open. Hinata realized if she was caught she would die . Quickly she muttered a transformation spell. As soon as she did she turned into a bunny. Quickly she hopped under the bed. The door opened. Itachi entered.

_**ooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

"Huh, guess he's not here. Why am I not surprised? He's usually out in the forest." Itachi started to close the door, but then he stopped mid way. Something from the corner of his brother's bed had caught his eye. Cautiously he neared the bed. Suddenle he spotted a madd of fur piled at an edge. Wait...fur? Confused he decided to peer in closer, he activated his sharingun while doing so. Bending down he was about to peer under the bed when…

"Itachi what are you doing here?" Sasuke growled. Itachi immediately got up, and turned to look at his brother.

"I need to talk to you," he stated calmly. Sasuke struggled to calm himself. Lies, they were all lies.

"Then you shouldn't have entered my room while I was gone." He hissed. Itachi glared at him.

"I didn't come here to argue, I came here to ask you about mom. What do you know about her affair?" Sasuke stiffened. Meanwhile Hinata was having a hard time trying to contain a sneeze. Unfortunately, it didn't work out so good, and she sneezed. Itachi heard the sneeze. He looked under the bed curiously. Sasuke followed his gaze. He saw the mass of white fur from underneath. Images of the day he meet Hinata appeared in his head. 'Shit' he thought. He had better do something quick, or Hinata was a goner.

"What do YOU know Itachi?" Itachi continued to look at the white mass of fur, but spoke.

"From what I know, she's not having an affair, well I'm not sure, but she was having an affair years ago with a guy named…" He interrupted when Sasuke's father entered.

"Itachi, come downstairs, you got a lot of explaining to do." His father's voice was grim.

"Hn," Itachi responded, and looked at the mass of white fur one more time, before walking past his father. Leaving Sasuke, Sasuke's father, and Hinata in Sasuke's room.

"Remember to be at Orochimaru's Core at eight." Sasuke's father told Sasuke. Wanting to get his father out as quick as possible before he too discovered the animal underneath his bed, he simply nodded. Taking a hint that Sasuke wanted some privcy, Sasuke's father left.

Once he had gone Sasuke immediately bent down, and grabbed the bunched up bunny. When he had the bunny in his grip he glared at it. "I told you to hide!" The bunny squeaked back in response. It seemed Sasuke had been squeezing it all along. He loosened his grip, and continued glaring at it, again.

"P-P-Put me d-down!" Hinata urged. Sasuke looked at her furiously for a while, then set her down on the floor. Slowly she transformed back to her normal self.

"What did you do?" Sasuke hissed once Hinata was in her normal state. Hinata neatly straightened out her clothes.

" C-Can't you a-ask n-n-nicely?" Hinata snapped. Sasuke seemed unaffected, and completely ignored her.

"What did you do?" He repeated. Hinata looked around the room.

"W-Well I c-cleaned u-up, I-I was bored, and t-t-there was n-nothing to do…s-s-so…y-yeah…." She paused waiting for him to make a remark. He didn't so she continued. "T-Then w-when I w-was f-f-finished, a g-guy that l-looked like y-you c-came." Sasuke walked toward Hinata. She stiffened when he was only an inch apart from her face.

"What did he say?" Unconsiciously Hinata ignored him, and sniffed in his scent. She thought he smelled of outdoor bark, along with a rich smell of cinnamon/mint. Although, she wasn't the only one that had happened to. Sasuke too had done the same thin. He thought she smelled of vanilla, and lavander. Her scent sent strong impulses throughout his body. The sudden urge of holding her against his chest came to him strongly, but he refrained himself. Hinata gulped, once she had broken out of her faze. She didn't like the way Sasuke was looking at her.

"Umm…S-Sasuke… can you p-p-please step b-back?" Her voice was an octave to high. Still she had a right to, especailly when the tension on the two heavied. Thinking it was best for both of them, Sasuke stepped back after a few minutes. Hinata sighed, reliefed. If he hadn't moved away she would have probably touched his face on the spot. Luckily though, for both of them nothing had happened.

She looked over at Sasuke. '_**Was that hurt he saw in his eyes?'**_ She shrugged it off, thinking her eyes were playing tricks with her. A long awkward silence followed afterward. After a few more minutes Hinata couldn't stand it and spoke.

"Y-Y-Your b-brother said that he n-n-needed t-to t-t-talk to y-you, and something a-about a-a-always being o-o-off in t-t-the f-f-forest." Sasuke muttered something to himself. Hinata looked at him confusingly.

"Umm… s-sorry, b-b-but w-w-what did you s-say?"

"Shut up!" He barked. Hinata taken aback retreated back to the edge of the bed. Just then there was a knock on the door. A high pitched noise filled the air.

"Sasuke-kun!! Are you there?!" Sasuke growled. Hinata stared at the door in confusion. Sasuke seemed annoyed, but why?

"SASUKE-KUN!!" Sasuke motioned for Hinata to come. Hinata slowly, almost hesitantly walked toward him. The door opened. Sasuke grabbed her hand, sending a shock through both of them, then he crushed his lips against hers. Sasuke moved his tongue through Hinata's mouth waiting for an opening. When she allowed him the kissing started to turn passionate. A fire ran through Hinata. She had never felt so…exhilarted! Sasuke on the other hand was having a hard time trying not to get to third base.

A gasp from behind her drifted Hinata out of the kiss. She pushed Sasuke away, Sasuke looked at her sadly, but Hinata didn't have time to see that because right then she felt a major impact on her cheek.

Hinata put her hand on her cheek. Her mouth gaped open. A pink haired women was glaring at her. If looks could kill Hinata would've been dead.

"How dare YOU kiss MY BOYFRIEND!! YOU SLUT!!" Sakura's eyes were full of rage. Hinata was afraid. Sakura lifted her hand to slap Hinata a second time, Hinata cowered, but Sasuke grabbed Sakura's hand.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on her Sakura." He said gravely. Sakura stopped glaring at Hinata, and looked at Sasuke. Her face softened. "Sasuke-kun! I know it wasn't your fault. That slut over here (points at Hinata) tried to seduce you, right?" She looked at him hopingly. Sasuke grabbed her hand. She smiled. Sasuke tightened his grip on Sakura's hand. She winced.

"No, actually, she's my new _girlfriend, _now get the fuck out of here Haruno, before I do something I wouldn't want to do." He let go of Sakura and started to walk back to Hinata, when Sakura touched his back.

He turned around. Tears streamed down Sakura's cheeks. "You d-don't r-really m-m-m-mean that d-do y-you Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke looked at her.

"Yes I really do mean that." And with that he grabbed her hand, and pushed her out of the door, closing it with a hard slam. Hinata could hear Sakura sobbing grow faint as she got farther away from them. She looked over at Sasuke. His eyes were back to their emotionless state.

"She's annoying, besides I was planning to break up with her."

"B-B-B-But you d-didn't have t-to m-m-mean." She whispered.

"I can be however I want to be," he growled. Hinata looked down at the floor.

"H-Hai." She decided to change the topic. "Umm.. S-Sasuke.."

"Hn"

"W-W-Where am I s-s-s-supposed to s-s-s-sleep?" Since it was turning dark after all. Sasuke turned around, Hinata still had her face down. He could tell she was blushing…a lot. He smirked in amusement.

"Well, where else? On the bed." Hinata looked up her eyes as huge as dinner plates. Hinata looked at Sasuke's bed, and then back at Sasuke.

"W-What?! B-B-But there's only o-o-o-o-one b-b-bed!" Sasuke smirked.

"We'll share." His voice completely calm.

"NO!, I m-mean n-no, it's o-okay I'll s-s-sleep on t-t-the f-f-floor.." He looked at her.

"Why don't you cant to share with me? Am I that scary?" He actually looked hurt, for a second.

"No, No! It's j-just I… I… It's just that I never s-slept with a g-g-guy…" She said this quickly so Sasuke didn't understand what she said.

"What?"

"I've never slept with a guy." She mummered turning bright red. Sasuke burst out laughing. Hinata looked at him surprised. '_he was _**laughing**?'

"I don't mean it like that…unless…" He started to near her.

"No! T-T-That's o-o-o-okay!" She pushed Sasuke away. He smirked, then he yawned. He started to take off his shirt, and once he was finished he threw itacross the room.

"Eek! S-S-Sasuke, what a-are y-y-you d-d-doing?!" Hinata's blush had turned a new shade, if that was possible.

"Going to sleep." He replied. As he took sunk into the bed. She left on all of her clothes, which contained: a large fur jacket, fake fur. (Hinata didn't like the fact animals were killed for their fur, just for clothing.) A gray lanky jacket underneath, she didn't like to show her image, unlike the girl she had seen before.

"What are you wearing?" Sasuke groaned. His back was to her.

"My clothes," she replied.

"Well then take them off." His back was still to her. Hinata gasped. He then realized what he had just said.

"Umm… I mean go change clothes." Hinata turned around to look at Sasuke's back.

"I don't have clothes. Remember you **kidnapped** me." Sasuke sighed and got up. Hinata blushed once he turned towards her. She could see his well toned, chiseled, pale chest. She turned her back to him.

"I'm not a '_kidnapper'_ as you call it, I'm just a person who took you awa from the forest,and if you want some clothes to wear, they're over there." Hinata turned towards him, and looked in the direction he was pointing. "Wear some of my boxers, and a shirt, or something." Hinata just nodded, and got up, never even looking back at Sasuke twice.

'_**So, maybe she's not a fan girl.' **_Sasuke thought. He was relived, but he also felt a tug at his heart.

ooooOOOOoooo

Hinata changed quickly once in the restroom. She looked herself over in the mirror. She didn't like how short the boxers were. They showed of too much of her curvy thighs. Yet, she had nothing else to wear. She just hoped Sasuke was asleep.

ooooOOOOoooo

Sasuke was just about to fall asleep, when he heard the restroom door squeak open. He waited for a bit, he didn't know why. Hinata stepped out. He was amazed. She had a great body, from what he could tell. His boxer's showed of her curvy thighs, _**'oh! How he wished he could feel them!'**_ He knew he was drooling, but he couldn't help himself. She looked so damn…. Hinatalicious (lol). Especially when he saw her creamy porcelain skin.

ooooOOOOoooo

Hinata quietly tip toed, hoping she didn't wake up Sasuke. She settled her body into the bed, resting her head on the pillow. Silently she fell asleep.

ooooOOOOoooo

Sasuke waited until she had fallen asleep. He knew once when she had fallen asleep, since her breathing had slowed down. He tried so hard to calm down his erection, since having some… **uh hm! **perverted thoughts.

He looked down at her. Her face seemed so… peaceful, and soft. Slowly he put his fingertips on her face. He started tracing the features on her face. He liked how her skin felt. It was indeed soft, very creamy like. Sasuke immediately retreated his fingers.

"What was I thinking?!" Sasuke hissed to himself.. He looked at the girl beside him angrily. He sighed, and decided it was best to fall asleep. He didn't like what he had felt.


	5. Mangekyou Sharingan

PREVIOSLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER………………………………...

_He looked down at her. Her face seemed so… peaceful, and soft. Slowly he put his fingertips son her face. He started tracing the features on her face. He liked how her skin felt. It was indeed soft, very creamy like. Sasuke immediately retreated his fingers._

_"What was I thinking?!" Sasuke hissed to himself.. He looked at the girl beside him angrily. He sighed, and decided it was best to fall asleep. He didn't like what he had felt._

!!

Hinata awoke with her head hitting something soft, yet hard. She opened her eyes quickly, wondering what it could be. She almost fainted at what saw. Sasuke's _chest_ was right in front of her, only one inch apart! She tried to back away, but something was holding her still, and each time she tried to back away she would be pushed closer to Sasuke's well-toned chest. She looked back. That's when she found out his arm was around her waist, and they weren't exactly in a appropriate position. Hinata was flustered, she decided to sleep it off thinking it was only a…_dream_.

Sasuke awoke with something soft on his chest. He looked down, and noticed Hinata was on his chest, smiling peacefully. He smirked. Just then he felt something smooth glide in between his legs. He pulled off the cover. His eyes widened. One of Hinata's legs was in between his. He quickly got up, almost causing Hinata to awaken. He immediately regretted it. He missed the warmth she held for him. He started wondering if he should get back in bed or not.

Hinata shivered when she felt the cool air brush against her skin. Sasuke noticed this. He pulled the cover back up on her, but as he tucked her in she grabbed his hand.

"Kiba-kun, you still owe me that flower." She smiled softly. Sasuke looked at her confused, but then he realized she was sleep talking. Although that wasn't really the reason. She was awake, but was pretending to be asleep to find out how perverted Sasuke was. She tightened her grip on Sasuke. "Hey Kiba-kun, you found it! Here let me give you a kiss!" Sasuke looked at her wide eyed when she put her other arm around his neck. Her eyes were still shut tight. _What the hell?! Were her sleep talks like this?!_

'_**She's STILL asleep.' **_Sasuke reassured himself. He didn't know why, but this girl was making him nervous, for the first time in his life. Sasuke Uchiha was NEVER nervous, especially with a girl.

Without both of them noticing they both leaned in, and just when they were one mere inch apart Hinata seductively whispered in his ear "you…just…got…" then she was back to her normal voice "PUNK'D!" It took awhile to react, but when he did, man was he mad! Especially when he saw Hinata laughing. This _**GIRL **_had just caused him to make a fool of _**HIMSELF**_!

"Shut your disgusting mouth Hyuga!" He growled. He glared at her ferociously. Hinata immediately quieted down. He sounded exactly like her father. Cold and cruel.

He continued to glare at Hinata. Hinata turned away, his glare reminded her so much of her own father. She couldn't bear the resemblance. She didn't like this Sasuke, at all.

"I-I'm sorry S-Sasuke, i-i-it w-was j-j-just a j-joke." She muttered. She thought he probably hadn't heard since he hadn't said anything. He heard it all right.

"_Sorry _doesn't cut it Hyuga! You know I can kill you _VERY_ easily!" His eyes started to change color like before in the forest. Hinata looked at him in fear. She started to back away. Sasuke lunged at her, sending her to the floor. Sasuke was on top of her. Hinata could hardly breathe.

"S-Sasuke, g-g-get o-off, p-p-p-please." Her stuttering got worser as she got more nervous, or afraid. He just leaned closer to her. Suddenly the black orbs in his sharingun turned into a Sharigun. He was going to use the forbidden teqnique...the mangekyou sharingun.

oooOOOOooo

Hinata's eyesight started to get worse, and by the time she knew it she was unconscious. Now she was in her conscious inside her mind. Everything was black, red, or a dark color. She looked down and noticed she was back in her 6 year old body. Suddenly out of nowhere someone grabbed her from behind. She screamed, but it was muffled, when a hand covered her mouth. She looked up at the person alarmed. They had an anbu mask on, so she didn't know who it was. At that exact moment her father came out. Anger blazed through his eyes. Hinata could feel the tension between her father, and the stranger.

"Back off Fukagu, or your precious little daughter here will get hurt." A kunai was on Hinata's throat in a second. Hinata gasped, and looked at her father nervously. That's when he did something, something that would forever haunt her in her nightmares. He laughed.

"Do you actually think I CARE Fukagu? He snapped coldly. Fukagu stared at him shocked.

"But she's your DAUGHTER!" He screamed. Hiashi glared at him.

"No, she's YOUR daughter. Your's and Hiromi's. Don't you remember your night with her?" Fukagu dropped the kunai, and looked down at Hinata in shock.

"It…It can't be…" he mummered.

"It is." Hiashi answered. Hinata just stood there tears falling silently. Fukagu continued to stare at Hinata unbelievingly. "It can't be… Hiromi told me she lost the baby!" He shook his head, trying to convince himself it wasn't true.

"She was lieing," Hiashi sneered.

"But why? Why would Hiromi lie to him?"

"Because she wanted revenge, after you left her." Fukagu just shook his head. "It isn't true… It isn't true…" He told himself, hoping it was all a terrible nightmare.

"I suggest you leave Fukagu. Before I call the whole clan." Fukagu looked at Hiashi blankly. He took one last look at Hinata, and then disappeared. After he left Hiashi smiled, his evil smile. _**'He'd won, again.' **_Once he turned toward Hinata, his smile quickly faded, and had been replaced with a frown. '_**What a pathetic girl. I should have just let her die.' **_He thought. He walked angrily toward her.

Hinata could still feel the fear she held toward her father. And she knew that he'd probably have to say something bad about her. Hiashi grabbed her hand roughly, and tightly.

"You pathetic girl! I should've let you die!" He snarled. Hinata looked down at the ground. A deep depression hit her. She was truly pathetic. Her real father didn't want her, she was weak, and worst of all she couldn't stand up for herself. And she still couldn't help, but feel that was still true...after nine years.

ooooOOOOoooo

Sasuke looked at the scenery from afar. He couldn't see the faces completely, since his Mangekyou sharingun wasn't fully developed yet. Yet he could still tell who Hinata was, considering the height of the three people she was the shortest. As he studied them he noticed when the guy with the anbu mask put a kunai on Hinata's throat. How he wished he could hear what was happening. He knew he couldn't walk in on them, or then he would destroy the time in which this event happened. So instead he had to wait until everything was over.

oooOOOooo

Sasuke deactivated his Makeguya. It took him a while to recover his vision. Once it was back he noticed a very frightened Hinata. Her body was shaking uncontrollably, like she was having a seizure. '_Wait! Was she having a seizure?!'_ No, she didn't have foam coming out of her mouth. Out of nowhere Hinata started to whimper, like a hurt puppy. At first it was quietly, but then it got louder. Sasuke couldn't help, but feel curious, and some what guilty. He didn't know why but seeing Hinata like that in such a deep state of fright, made him feel some pain. '_What had happened to her, for her to be so sad and frightened?' And why did he care?_

Sasuke decided it would be best if her gave her some space. He got up, and started to head out the door. "Get some rest." He said, and started to close the door,but he decided to take one last look. She looked the same, but he didn't.

"Sorry Hinata," he whispered so quietly it would take a dog to hear. He hadn't meant for her to hear, but nothing less she did. Afterall her hearing was great.

"Its not you f-fault. It's m-mine, I'm just so p-p-p-pathetic." She looked at him. He turned around to look at her. He could see a deep depression in her eyes. '_She actually thought it was HER fault?' _He looked at her amazed, how could she blame that on herself? It had been HIS fault not hers. Hinata looked away, and decided that the ceiling was pretty interesting all of a sudden.

Sasuke felt a very, very deep guilt. Shifting his eyes away, he looked at he door. He hated her! He slammed the door shut, real hard. He had walked out on her like Fukagu had with Hiromi.

After Sasuke had left Hinata got up. Suddenly it started. At first it was a normal cough, but then it got worse, to the point where she was coughing up blood. Hinata cupped up her mouth, and ran to the restroom. '_**Oh no, not again' **_she thought, and started to throw up blood in the toilet.

oooOOOooo

Itachi was in his room, when he heard someone choking up in his brother's room. Itachi smirked. Stupid brother, he's probably choking on something! Hah! This is going to be amusing! Itachi walked out of his room.

Itachi opened the door to his brother's room. No one was there, yet he could still hear coughing/choking. They seemed to be coughing/choking very hard. The noise seemed to becoming from his brother's restroom.

He slowly opened the restroom door, what he saw surprised him. It was a girl, that didn't surprise him, but the fact that she kept coughing up blood was.

"What are you doing here?" He questioned. Her back was to him. Hinata continued to cough. Grabbing a some toilet paper she cupped her mouth. She turned around.

Itachi caught his breath. She was beautiful! Her hair was silky, and long, but not real long. Her skin was like that of a porcelain's doll. White, real creamy like. Yet from what Itachi could tell her eyes weren't normal. They were like white orbs with some tints of lavender. Only one whole family in the two villages had those eyes. The royal Hyuga's, she was one of them. Now all he needed to know was what she was doing HERE. He repeated his question.

Considering Hinata couldn't open her mouth, since she'd cough up more blood than necessary, she stayed quiet. Itachi glared. A very disgusting thought came to him. _**'Had his brother gotten her PREGNET?!'**_

"Don't tell me he didn't use protection!" He groaned. Hinata blushed a dark crimson red, and shook her head vigorously, mumbling something. Itachi couldn't understand what she was saying, and Hinata could tell. Hinata dropped her head in disappointment.

Suddenly a light bulb appeared above her head. She had an idea. Itachi watched her search throughout his brother's room. He noticed she didn't blush once she had gotten to the boxer's, considering she didn't have enough energy, and she was wearing some herself.

After some minutes Hinata found what she needed. She walked over to the bed and sank down on it. Slowly she took out the paper, and started to write something on it with a pen. She motioned Itachi over. Gracefully he walked over, and looked at the paper, it read. _'__I didn't sleep with your brother. Just __because I have his boxers on doesn't mean anything, especially that I had sex with him.__**' **_Itachi felt weirdly happy that she was still a virgin, or was she.

"Are you a virgin?' He said this without much difficulty, like had had asked this several times. She couldn't really blush, so she just looked down at the bed, and wrote. '_My personal life is none of your business.'_ Itachi nodded understandingly. He repeated his question for the third time.

"What are you doing here?" She grabbed the pen. He noticed her face had gotten more pale, and her hand was trembling really bad, but she continued to write. Once she was finished she let go of the pen. It read '_I seriously don't know. Whatever he's up to, I don't know, but I will tell you this much. I'm nobody's sex toy.'_ Itachi actually smiled. Maybe he would like this girl. Hinata smiled back at him. His heart missed a beat. Was heaven just smiling at him?

"Who are you?" He whispered to himself, but since Hinata did have very good hearing… She knew she had to lie about her name. If anyone, besides Sasuke ever came to find out her real name, she would be dead. Itachi looked at her and noticed she was writing something down. He looked at it once she was finished. '_**Atomi Arashi.'**_ It read. He knew that was a lie, but excepted it nothingless.

"Itachi Uchiha," he responded, and took out his hand to shake. Hinata shook her head. Itachi gave her a hurt look, but immedatly changed it. Hinata knew she had offended him. She wrote_ "I have blood on my hands. I don't want some to get on you." _He gave her a forgiving smile, but then it faded.

"What's wrong with you?" Hinata looked away. "Did my brother do something to you?" Hinata shook her head vigorously, until it started to hurt.

She put the pen down. She was going to give it a chance. If blood came out, blood came out. She opened her mouth. "I…I…" Her voice was hoarse She couldn't tell him of her weak immune system, since she didn't know why she had a weak immune system either. Her whole family had always told her that was the way she was born, but Hinata knew there was something else to it. "think it's something I swallowed." She gave him a weak smile. Itachi knew this wasn't true, but he didn't want to question any longer, he could tell she was running out of energy, and her face was extremely pale. Her coughing had stopped, but something else was wrong. He touched her forehead. It was indeed burning hot.

"I think you better get some rest, you seem to have a fever." Hinata lay down on the bed. "Thank-you Itachi-san," she said softly. Even though her voice was hoarse, Itachi still thought it was the most angelic voice he had ever heard. He loved her voice.

"It's okay Atomi. I'll take care of you." Hinata panicked. "B-But wha-what if S-Sasuke c-c-comes? He'll b-be v-very a-angry." Itachi frowned, Sasuke had done something to Hinata. By the way she panicked, it was clear to him.

"It'll be alright Atomi (Hinata), and you can call me Itachi. No need to be formal." Hinata nervously glanced around, but then nodded, and drifted to sleep.

"Don't worry Atomi, I won't let Sasuke hurt you." He whispered. Grabbing a chair, he pulled it up beside Hinata's bedside. He was going to keep watch on her.

oooOOOooo

Sasuke was deeply troubled about Hinata. He knew he had hurt her real bad, but he wasn't willing to admit it. Why was this girl doing this to him?! He didn't want this damn emotions! He growled, and gathered the kunai from his tree target. All of them in perfect aim.

"Better go check on her." He reasoned to himself.

ooo000ooo

Itachi looked down at Hinata. She looked so pained in her sleep, maybe if he gave her a kiss… _**'no! I can't do that to her! Still thought…her lips look so tempting.' **_He leaned down, he almost had his lips on hers…

"Itachi, get away fro here!" Sasuke's voice was dangerously low.

_**!!Okay first of all I would like to thank all of you who reviewed! **__**:)**__** And I hope you liked the story, and the cliff hanger!**_

_**See you until the next chapter!**_


	6. Blue Contacts

_PREVIOUSLY IN TWO DIFFERENT LIVES…………_

_!!_

Itachi quickly stood up, and glared at Sasuke. "What did you do to her?" His voice matched Sasukes.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke's gave him a piercing look, and tryed to calm himself down.

"Don't act stupid, what did you do to her to make her like this?!" Itachi pointed towards Hinata. Sasuke looked over towards her. Her face was pale, and her hands…her hands…had blood! Sasuke's eyes widened.

"What happened to her Itachi?!" Sasuke's gaze was now back at him.

"That's what I should be asking you!" Itachi growled.

"I don't know…what happened to her, when I left she was…fine," that was completely false, even Naruto wouldn't believe it. '_Oh man, did I frighten her that bad?'_' Sasuke thought. Sasuke's face remained emotionless, but he was deeply troubled from the inside.

"Well for your information, she was practically coughing bloody death!" Sasuke looked at him puzzled.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"She was coughing up blood for about for ten minutes! What did you do?"

"I DIDN'T DO SHIT!" Sasuke bellowed. Itachi saw the flare in Sasuke's eyes and decided to calm down a bit.

"Calm down, Sasuke, don't lose your temper." Sasuke looked away from Itachi, and tried to restrain himself. '_**Why the hell was he all of a sudden losing his temper? Ever since Hinata came…no! He refused to let himself think like that!' **_He took a deep breath, and exhaled. Finally he looked over at Hinata, making sure his emotionless mask was on. He was very good at hiding his emotions, except with one certain person. "How is she?"

Itachi couldn't help, but get irritated by how emotionless Sasuke looked, and sounded. Didn't he ever feel an emotion? Probably not, since he was prohibited to show any of love, and so was he. So why were they now? Both knew what it meant, but both refused to acknoweldge what it was.

"Well as you can see she's resting. Though I'm not sure how she'll be afterward. She's breathing very slowly. Less than your supposed to when your sleeping, I think…" Itachi stopped himself. He was letting himself carry on.

Sasuke examined Hinata. It was true she was indeed breathing very slowly. '**_What had happened to her during his jutsu?' _**He remembered that a anbu guy had put a knife to her throat, but why? God! How he wished he could hear with the teqnique, but it still wasn't fully made.

"You can go back now Itachi," Itachi took his gaze away from Sasuke and looked over at Hinata. No emotion on his face whatsoever, even though a bunch were stirring up inside of him.

"Why'd you bring her here Sasuke? It's obvious she's not from our kingdom. You know trespassers punishments, and their smugglers."

"Hn," Sasuke wasn't afraid. He knew his brother felt something toward his hostage, he could see it by how his brother spoke.

Itachi repeated his question.

"Why'd you bring her here?"

"None of your damn business," He growled, his defense was on.

"You better not hurt her Sasuke." His voice was firm and serious. "I'll be back to check on her."

"Hn." Was Sasuke's simple reply.

"I'm serious Sasuke, if something happens to her, you'll pay the price," Itachi walked out of the room leaving Hinata, and Sasuke alone.

"Why?" A soft voice mumbled. It took Sasuke a while to figure out who the voice belonged to.

"Hinata?"

"Why?" She mumbled again.

"Why?" Sasuke stared at her puzzled. _What was she talking about? _"Why? Why what?"

"Why, Why'd he do it?"

"Why'd he do what?" Sasuke leaned in closer to Hinata.

"Why'd he try to…kill me?"

"Who?" Sasuke asked, he was curious.

"My…my…" Hinata drifted back to sleep. Sasuke tried to get her to answer, but he found she was too deep in her sleep.

Sasuke looked at Hinata. Something about her… was different from any other girl… Hold up! Rewind! Was he turning mushy? He couldn't let himself slack of like that, it was dangerous, it would cost him his throne. Sasuke furrowed his eyes in frustration. '_**What was he going to do with this girl?'**_ He sighed, and drifted to sleep by her bedside, hoping it would repel away the '**_mushy crap'_**, as he called it.

oooOOOooo

Hinata awoke the next day, feeling much better. Getting up she felt something heavy on her left shoulder. She looked down, and gasped. Sasuke was on her shoulder! She almost fainted, if there wasn't the fact that he was asleep. She gave out a relived sigh, Sasuke stirred. She immediately quieted down. She looked back down at him. She smiled softly. He seemed so... peaceful asleep. Slowly she got up, and grabbed Sasuke's head tenderly, and set it down on her pillow. A bit afterward he awoke.

ooOOoo

It took him a while to realize that Hinata wasn't in bed. Sitting up he looked down at his bedside once more. The first thing he felt was panic, but then it subsided once he spotted Hinata looking out the window. Her eyes were directed towards the Light Kingdom.

'How she missed Hanabi, and Neji. They were her only true family over in Konoha. Well TenTen, Kiba,Shino, Choji, and some other people were too, but not the her official family. "Hanabi, Neji," She whispered.

"You miss them?" She hadn't noticed Sasuke was standing right behind her. Hinata yelped, in suprise.

"O-Oh! S-Sasuke I h-h-hadn't noticed y-y-you w-w-were t-there," Sasuke's eyebrows twitched.

"Do you miss them?" He asked her. Hinata looked at him confused. He sighed, was this girl stupid?

"Your family," he muttered with a hint of irration in his voice. Catching the point, Hinata answered.

"H-Hai, I do m-m-miss them. I-I w-w-wonder h-how they're doing…"

_**Meanwhile over in the Light Kingdom….**_

"I wonder how Hinata's doing.." Hanabi mumbled. They all knew she was over in the Dark Kingdom, since they had received a letter that said she was fine, (although Hanabi and Neji doubted that, her father could care less.). Plus they were also informed if they tried to come take her, they'd end up dead, as well as her. Still they knew she was somewhere along one of the royal familes, since they had written in gold parchment.

"Where do you think she's at?" Neji inquired. Hanabi sniffed, trying to hold back the tears promising to burst forward.

" I don't know, but I hope she's okay. Come on let's go pray she's safe and healthy, and that nothing happens to her." Neji nodded, he would do anything that could help Hinata, especially to come back, safely.

They headed over to cross in the living room, and started praying.

ooOOoo

"Speaking of the light kingdom, since you left all your clothes there, and you need some. Don't be thinking I'll be lending you my clothes forever," '_Wow! You're a real sharing person!' _Hinata thought. "I think we go and buy you some clothes, but not today since you're still sick."

"Don't w-w-worry about m-me S-S-Sasuke, I can m-m-manage." Sasuke almost gagged, she thought He was worried for HER?! "Let's g-go s-s-shopping. H-Hey! Maybe I'll even b-b-buy you s-some b-b-boxers! Afterall y-you l-lended m-me y-yours" Hinata gave him a genuine smile. Sasuke smirked.

Hinata started to get up, but quickly lay back down when dizziness over came her. Sasuke looked down at her concerned, but immedaitly replaced it. "Do you need help?" Hinata shook her head. She tried again, but fell again. She grunted in frustration. Sasuke smirked. He took out his hand, she took it.

"Umm… C-Can I take a b-bath b-b-before we l-leave?" Sasuke nodded. He walked her over to the restroom, she thanked them once she had reached her destination, and then closed the door.

Sasuke walked back to his bed, and decided he needed some sleep. About ten minutes later Hinata was finished with her bath, by that time Sasuke had fallen asleep. So she quietly made her way over to him, with only a black towel to cover her. (Not see through!) She patted him softly on his shoulder, when he didn't move she started to pat him harder.

"Sasuke, wake up!" She whispered. Sasuke just turned the opposite direction. Hinata groaned. This was going to be harder than she thought. She pinched him in his arm. Now it was Sasukes turn to groan, but still lay asleep. Hinata looked around for help. Ah! She spotted the perfect weapon. A kunai. Quietly she tiptoed over to the kunai, which was on a dark blue color counter, then she tiptoed back to Sasuke a mischievous smile plastered on her face.

Once she reached Sasuke she took out the kunai, and started to trace slow patterns on his throat, until he awoke. Sasuke grabbed her wrists, and threw her down on the floor. Sasuke was now on top of Hinata. He looked around cautiously. Then he looked down at Hinata. His eyes opened wide.

There in front of his eyes was a towel covered Hinata, wet. He blinked several times, to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Nope, he wasn't. He couldn't help, but admire her creamy milky skin.

oooOOoo

Hinata was getting nervous about how Sasuke kept on looking at her. "Umm…Sasuke… can you p-please g-get o-off of m-me?" He kept on examing her body for a few more seconds, then he quickly got off. She got up, and he looked away with bright tints of pink on his cheeks. Hinata on the other hand was pretty confused about Sasuke's reaction, but when she looked down at herself, she understood Sasuke's reaction immediately. Her towel had slipped more than was necessary, and it showed some of her breasts, but only a small portion luckily for Hinata, and unfortunitly for Sasuke. She gasped, and quickly covered them up, and looked away with bright red cheeks.

Sasuke cleared his throat. "S-So…" '_Holy cow! had he just stuttered?!' "_what do you need?" His voice was back to normal, but he still had his back to her.

"S-Some c-clothes to w-wear." Hinata kept her back to him, obviously still embarrassed over the current incident. Sasuke nodded, and turned around to face her.

"You can wear some of my old tight jeans, and that black shirt over there." He pointed toward a black shirt on one of his closet shelves.

"T-T-Tight j-j-jeans?" She asked questionably. He looked at her annoyed.

"Yeah, tight jeans. You got a problem with that?" Hinata fidgeted nervously. _'Uh oh!' _

"O-Oh n-n-no! It's just that… I've n-n-never seen a-anybody wear t-t-tight j-jeans b-b-before. And my f-f-father prohibited me f-f-from wearing t-them." Sasuke smirked, and rolled his eyes. This girl was serioously out of style.

"Is that so?" Hinata nodded. "Well then you'll have to get used to it, since practically everyone over here wears them."

"H-Hai," She gave him a nervous smile. Then once again Sasuke remembered the state they were in. He had to cover his nose to keep his nose bleed back.

"I suggest you go change." His voice was hoarse. Immedatly he turned his back to her.

Hinata remembered as well what she was wearing. Protectively she hugged the towel to her body, and turned a beet red. She ran over to the restroom quickly, almost forgetting to take the clothes.

Sasuke waited until he heard the restroom close. He took a deep breath and turned around. He didn't know what had gotten into him.

After about five minutes, Hinata was out of the restroom. She'd kept on the same undergarments, considering they were the only ones she had! Once she was out Sasuke looked her over. He smirked, he was satisfied.

"You'll fit right in," but he wasn't quite so sure. He still needed to do something about her eyes. Anyone who saw them would immediately recognize her. By then she'd be dead. He walked over to his closet, and took out some blue contacts. He handed them over to her.

"Here put these on." She looked at him puzzled.

"W-Why?"

"Just put them on." He hissed. Hinata looked at him for a bit, but put them on nothing less. She used a medical jutsu to make the contacts, seem like her natural color, and to make them comfortable.

"Okay, how's that?" Sasuke looked her over again. He was in shock! She looked totally different, and just by changing the mere eye color! She looked exactly like the other girls in the Dark Kingdom, yet she didn't.

"Umm...S-Sasuke...h-h-how do I-I look l-like?" Knocked back to the present Sasuke merely turned away.

"Hn," he replid, and walked over to the door. Hinata looked at him agape. That's all he was going to say?! He turned around, hope filled up inside Hinata. "Let's get going." The only hope Hinata had left sank down to the pits of a deep trashcan. She walked over to him, and both walked out of the room.

Once they had left the room Hinata felt five pairs of eyes on her and Sasuke. She froze. She looked down. She recognized one set of eyes, they belonged to Itachi. Smiling down at him he gave her the '_do I know you?'_ look. That's when she remembered her new look. The rest of them looked at her in interest though.

"Well, I see you got yourself a new girlfriend, Sasuke." The girl with yellow exclaimed. She smiled at Hinata, and she smiled back. Hinata examined him. She wore a black business suit, the same as the other four. What were they like the five amigos? Her eyes were a weird shade of blue. They were dark, but they were light as well. Plus her hair was long, and a beautiful blonde color. It was let loose, with one high ponytail. Wait, she sord of looked like a guy…wait, was she a guy? Hinata shook her head and proceeded to examining the next guy.

He had bright burning red hair. And she had to admit he was handsome, especially with the business suit. Although his dark green eyes, did have a mysterious charm to them. Just then he caught her looking at him , and smiled.Hinata looked away with tomato red cheeks, and turned to look at the two other guys beside him. Both of them looked scary/weird. One looked like he had fish skin. And he looked evil, especially when he smiled. The other guy was really weird. His face was painted half white half black, and his face was protected by razor sharp leaves. It looked like a trap. Plus his hair was green. Hinata came back to the present when she heard Sasuke's voice beside her. She also noticed they were moving, and they were halfway down the stairs.

"None of your damn business," He replied coldly.

"Aw Sasuke, that's not a nice thing to say. You should know better than to act like that to your elders, especially since we're your brother's friends, AND I'm the artist one!" He gave out another bright smile.

"Hn," He walked past all of them with Hinata behind him. Deidara frowned. Hinata gave him a small smile. Just as they were about to leave Itachi said, "Atomi?…. Is that you?" Hinata's eyes widened, and she froze in place. Sasuke looked at her with an eyebrow raised. '_**Atomi?'**_

Hinata turned around, and gave out a forced smile. "H-Hai, Uchiha-san," Itachi's eyes widened. It really was her!

"What are you doing out of bed?!" He yelled, as he marched toward her. Hinata's eyes widened in panic. Itachi grabbed her wrist tightly, making her wince. Sasuke brushed his Hinata way, and stepped in front of Hinata protectively. Itachi glared at him fiercely.

"What is she doing out of bed Sasuke?!" Hinata bit her body lip. She didn't like the way the two Uchiha's were looking at each other.

"She needed clothes," Sasuke growled. Itachi laughed, a fake laugh.

"She needed clothes?! Ha! That's the stupidest excuse you've come up with!" Itachi snarled. Sasuke glared at him.

"It's no fuckin damn excuse. And if you don't believe me, then I could care less! Come on Atomi let' go." He grabbed Hinata's hand.

"I don't think so!" Itachi activated his sharingun. Sasuke remained calm. Sasori placed a hand on Itachi. They had all been watching the little scene the new girl had caused. Itachi took a deep breath, and closed his eyes. He deactivated his sharingun, and opened his eyes. He glared at Sasuke, who glared back. They continued to glare at each other, until Hinata interrupted.

"Umm… S-Sasuke I think we s-should g-g-go -n." Sasuke glared at Itachi for a while more, but then turned away. Itachi had won, as always.

"Hn," He walked away leaving Hinata to follow.

"Hey Atomi, you want me to come with you?" Itachi had followed them out the door. Hinata and Sasuke froze. Hinata turned around, and faced him. She knew if these two got together it would be hell.

"No, it's o-okay Itachi-san, I'll be o-o-okay. D-Don't w-worry." Itachi wasn't so sure about that, but he could tell Hinata didn't want any trouble, so he nodded and gave a small smile, and gave Sasuke one final glare, before he turned around and walked away.

0o

"Hey Itachi, do you like her or something?" Deidara asked Itachi once he had come back to the living room. Itachi looked up at the ceiling, and put his arms in back of his head.

"She's cute, and she's definitely got some figure. Definitely not a toothpick like Ino and Sakura. What do you think?" Sasori opted. Itachi continued to look up at the ceiling.

"I don't know she's the first…" Deidara, Kisame, and Sasori looked at each other. Eyebrows raised. The gave each other _'uh oh' _looks.

"To make me…so confused."

_**Thanks for the reviews! And thanks for the advice petite.ina, and SSH Yin Neko-Hime. Hope you liked! AND everybody that reviewed!:D**_

_PREVIEW FOR NEXT CHAPTER..._

_"Because…Because it reminds me so much of….." She remained quiet for a long time. Just as he was about to change the subject, she spoke "me." Sasuke eyes bore into Hinata liquid white eyes. That's when he did something he and Hinata thought he would never do. He grabbed her hand with one of his own, and gave her a comforting look. Hinata gave him a small genuine smile, maybe he wasn't so bad after all._


	7. Shopping

_**PREVIOUSLY ON TWO DIFFERENT LIVES….**_

"_Hey Itachi, do you like her or something?" Deidara asked Itachi once he had come back to the living room. Itachi looked up at the ceiling, and put his arms in back of his head._

"_She's cute, and she's definitely got some figure. Definitely not a toothpick like Ino and Sakura. What do you think?" Sasori opted. Itachi continued to look up at the ceiling._

"_I don't know she's the first…" Deidara, Kisame, and Sasori looked at each other._ _Eyebrows raised. The gave each other 'uh oh' looks._

"_To make me…so confused."_

_!!_

"Sasuke! Slow down!" Hinata yelled as Sasuke sped ahead. Sasuke ignored her, and sped up even more causing Hinata to run after him.

"What's wrong with you?!" She yelled at him. He stopped and turned around to look at her.

"You!" He bellowed, and got into the car, not even opening the door for Hinata. Hinata stood still and looked in shock at the bare spot where Sasuke had stood.

"Are you just going to stand there?" Sasuke yelled from out the window, clearly irritated. Hinata snapped out of her daze, and got in the car.

For the past eight minutes they hadn't spoken to each other. There seemed to be an uncomfortable tension between the two. At first Hinata just ignored it, but when it got to be smothering in on her she decided to something about it, and what she meant by that was…start singing.

"_I'm so tired of being here," _Sasuke turned his eyes off the road, and turned to look at Hinata. Hinata continued to look out the window as she sang.

"_Suppressed by all my childish fears," _He saw her eyes start to tear up, but she brushed them aside.

"_And if you have to leave, I wish that you leave. Cause your presence still lingers here, and it won't leave me alone_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_And there's just to much that time cannot erase!" _Sasuke looked at her amazed. Her voice was beautiful, it was like a goddess! And it actually felt like the song was part of her.

"_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears, and when you scream I'd fight away all of your fears, and I've held your hand through all of these years, cuz you still have all of me." _Then she stopped singing, and continued looking out the window. Sasuke continued to look at her in amazement.

"Where…where did you learn that song?" His eyes were looking directly at her.

"I…I made it up," she whispered, and turned around to look at him. He could now see all the sorrow her crystal clear eyes showed. _'Why was she sad?' _His mouth started to form the words, but he stopped himself. He didn't want her to be thinking that he was concerned over her. He cleared his throat. Hinata looked closer at him, and almost giggled, it sounded as if were choking, if he hadn't looked so serious.

"What made you…sing that song?" Hinata gave him one of her sad smiles. Sasuke didn't know why, but he rather prefer her angry smile than that smile.

"Because…Because it reminds me so much of….." She remained quiet for a long time. Just as he was about to change the subject, she spoke "me." Sasuke eyes bore into Hinata liquid white eyes. That's when he did something he and Hinata thought he would never do. He grabbed her hand with one of his own, and gave her a comforting look. Hinata gave him a small genuine smile, maybe he wasn't so bad after all.

"Thank you…Uchiha-san." That immediately ruined the moment. Why was she still calling him that?! Now he was angry. He quickly took away his hand, and looked back at the road.

Hinata was puzzled. One moment Sasuke was kind, and the next he was angry? What was with him? She shook her head, and sighed. Since the first time she meet this guy, she hadn't really understood him, and she still didn't. Hinata proceeded to continue looking out the window.

"We're here," Sasuke said in his usual emotionless voice. Hinata gasped at the breath taking view in front of her. The place was huge! Sure, she was rich, but she had never liked the feeling of going shopping, especially when she would notice people looking at her scared. Even though she was the princess of the Light Kingdom, her people couldn't quite get used to the Hyuga's eyes. Hers seemed so different from those of the other Hyugas. Hers actually showed emotion.

Hinata drifted out of her daydream faze, and turned to look at Sasuke. She then noticed he had his eyes on her as well.

"It's amazing!" She said fascinated, completely forgetting the past tension. Sasuke looked at her some more. Had this girl never seen a mall before? Hadn't she ever seen anything like this, after all she was from one of the richest families in the world. He continued to look at her, and she continued to look fascinated. This girl was strange. Either way he found her fascination quite amusing.

"Well come on we don't got all day." Sasuke urged.

Hinata nodded "Hai, let's go!" She opened the door, and both her and Sasuke headed towards the mall.

00oo00

Hinata was curious on why Sasuke had put on some shades, and a cap. She just shrugged it off though, and continued to follow Sasuke.

The first thing she saw when she stepped into the mall were people, hundreds and hundreds of people. Her mouth was gaped open. Never in her life had she seen so many people in one place, well maybe a few times when her father was having a festive celebration, but that was about it. Sasuke grabbed her hand to grab her attention.

"Follow me," He mouthed. Hinata didn't really have to answer, since Sasuke was already yanking her through the crowd. She heard several squeals from girls, and some gay guys when Sasuke passed near them. Although once they saw Hinata, they gave her a menacing glare. As little backbone as she had, she shrunk down. Nearing closer to Sasuke. Although she hadn't noticed this until Sasuke pointed it out.

"Don't molest me Hyuga." Hinata squeaked quietly, and immediately backed away from him.

"A-Ano, Sasuke." Sasuke's eyes gleamed in amusement once he saw Hinata's chili red cheeks.

After some time they came to the first shop, in which interested Sasuke. It seemed to be filled of black clothes completely, well almost. Plus the store was called InGeNiouS Mystery ( I could not think of another name, and I thought that sounded cool so yea…J ) . Hinata thought the name fit the store, since the store actually did bring a mysterious aura to her. After all the place was half dark and half light. Just as Hinata was about to lok more into the store, Sasuke interrupted.

"Go try on some clothes," Sasuke mummered. Hinata nodded then started to walk away, but stopped and turned to look at Sasuke.

"W-What am I s-s-supposed to w-wear?" She asked him.

"Well, obviously something you can wear, and _don't _buy baggy clothes. You look pregnant with them already." Hinata dared to glare at him.

"I like baggy clothes," Her voice was strangely as low as Sasukes. Sasuke really didn't seem to care either way.

"Too bad, because when you're with me you don't wear those clothes." He pointed at her clothes. Hinata frowned. This guy was a real pain in the butt. She took a deep breathe.

"Alright, f-fine, but w-where am I s-s-supposed to g-go?" Sasuke groaned in frustration.

"Ask the damn sales people!" Hinata shot up her hands defensively.

"Okay! Okay! Calm down!" "Fuckin emo bastard," she muttered under her breath.

"What did you say?!" Sasuke asked with an eyebrow raised. Hinata paniced.

"U-Umm…I s-said I l-l-like the c-color b-b-black! Yeah! That 's w-what I s-said!" She added the last part to reassure herself. "W-Well I b-b-better g-go! C'ya!" Then she ran toward a employee.

'_She's such a bad liar.' _Sasuke thought, and smirked.

00oo00

Hinata ran, until she meet up with an employee. They were easy to spot since they had on pink shirts that read MyStEriOuS heLpErS.

The girl had long silky blond hairup in a high ponytail, and her back was to her.

"Umm…e-e-excuse me m-miss…" "Y-Yamaki, can you p-please help me? I've n-n-never b-been here b-before," Giving her a bright smile the employee put away the outfit she had in her hand.

"Sure, follow me." Grabbing her hand she started to show her around, looking back every 3 minutes to see if she was still there. After she was finished with the little tour, she asked her "You think you got all that?" Hinata nodded, and thanked her. The blond sales lady walked away, and left her all alone. Sasuke on the other hand, seemed to be surrounded by fan girls, who seemed to have recognized him once he had taken off his shades.

oo00oo

"Now what should I get?" Hinata looked at the jeans. She grabbed some black kapris, she knew they were in the winter weather, but she loved kapris. Then she got some other kapris that had 'punk girl' all over them, and some shoes to match along with them. Afterwards she grabbed some jeans, ignoring all the stares she kept on getting from the guys.

"Is she pregnant?" Several guys muttered. Hinata frowned. "What?" Then she noticed they were looking at her jacket. '_Is it that bad?' _She frowned once again. Yes, the jacket was real puffy, but it meant a lot to her. Kiba and Shino had given it to her for her 15th birthday, and she'd worn it ever since. She smiled when she remembered them. They brought so many good memories. She shook away all the dumb talk, and continued to walk. After several years in the Hyuga mansion, she learned to give herself some dignity, even though it wasn't that much.

Sasuke stood at the edge of the store glaring at all the women who looked at him, or talked to him. After ten minutes of waiting, he decided to go see what was taking Hinata so long.

00oo00

Hinata looked at herself in the mirror. She didn't like what she was seeing. The shirt the sales lady had presented to her was too revealing for her. It was a v-neck shirt, it wasn't deep, but it showed her boob crack, and she did NOT like that. She didn't want the whole world looking at her c cupped breasts. Taking one last look at herself she was just about to go back into the dressing room when suddenly someone said:

"You know, that looks good on you." Hinata quickly turned around. She yelped, when she saw a shadow a the end of a clothes line looking straight at her. Sasuke heard this and started to run.

00oo00

"Whoa, calm down, I just wanted to see if you were real. After all how can someone this beautiful be real?" The guy stepped out of the shadows. Hinata gasped.

_**okay! Chapter six is finished! I was going to write another chapter, but stuff happen! Sorry if it wasn't so long, but my 1 hour is nearly up on the computer!**_

_**Cý a until the next chapter! Thank You everybody that reviewed! **_


	8. Meeting Someone

_**PREVIOUSLY ON TWO DIFFERENT LIVES….**_

"_You know, that looks good on you." Hinata quickly turned around. She yelped, when she saw a shadow a the end of a clothes line looking straight at her. Sasuke heard this and started to run._

"_Whoa, calm down, I just wanted to see if you were real. After all how can someone this beautiful be real?" The guy stepped out of the shadows. Hinata gasped_

_!!_

He had penetrating ebony eyes, that you just couldn't stop looking at. Plus his smile was amazing, but it seemed fake. He raised his hands up defensively, "Whoa! Calm down! You don't have to yell. I just wanted to see if such a beauty was real, but now that I hear you, I can also tell you have an angelic voice. Maybe you are an angel," giving her another fake smile he looked at her in intrest. Hinata looked at him questionably.

"W'Who are y'you?" The guy continued to smile, and Hinata was starting to feel uncomfortable.

"Gomensai, for not introducing myself, I'm Sai. What about you?" His eyes continued to look into hers, they seemed to be searching her.

"I'm Hin…I m-mean A-Atomi." She gave a weak smile. She hoped he hadn't noticed, she had changed her name quickly. Unfortunately he had, but ignored it.

"Well, may I ask you what your phone number is?" His eyes finally stopped penetrating into her own, and it changed to it's emotionless state.

"I'm s-s-sorry, but I-I c-c-can't," he looked hurt for a second, but then again how could he if he hadn't even changed his emotionless face, but either way Hinata regretted saying that.

"I d-d-don't have a-a c-cell p-p-phone, a-and my p-p-p-parents are s-strict about g-g-guys c-calling the h-h-house," Sai smiled once again. Hinata almost frowned, it was still fake. In fact he kind of reminded her of Sasuke, with how emotionless he seemed. Well, actually Sasuke was mean, and cold at times, but this guy was just…blah.

"That's okay, what about we meet here tomorrow at seven?"

"S-S-Sounds g-g-great," Hinata said cheerfully. Sai smiled in reply. Just then Hinata remembered she didn't even leave here, and she was staying with Sasuke!

"Umm...Sai...I-I c-can't g-g-go w-w-th y-you a-anywhere, beacuse of my p-parents," she gave him a sad smile. Sai looked at her in shock, but quickly recovered and grit his teeth.

oo00oo

Sasuke glared at they guy. He knew perfectly well who that scum bag was. How could Hinata be talking to HIM?!

Just as Sai was about to say something else Sasuke interrupted him.

"Do you have everything, Atomi?" Sai immediately turned around. He knew perfectly well who that voice belonged to. They locked gazes, and then glared at each other.

"What are _you _doing here?" He growled. Sai stopped galring, and smiled (fake). That just caused Sasuke's anger to boil more.

"You're still that same, huh?" Now his smile had disappeared, and was replaced with a serious face. Hinata looked at the two. Had they known each other? Sasuke's glare disappeared, and he to had on his serious face as well.

Deciding that it was best to leave Sasuke walked toward Hinata, and grabbed her wrist tightly.

"Come on Hinata, let's go." He yanked her towards him, since he had yanked so hard, Hinata had stumbled onto his chest. Hinata blushed furiously once she realized this. Although Sasuke didn't really seem to mind, instead he just tightened his grip on her. Hinata winced. Sai noticed this, and he looked at Sasuke in anger.

"Don't hurt her." His eyes were directly on Sasuke, and there penetrating state was on.

"Hn," Sasuke and Sai seemed to be having a stare down contest. Hinata watched the two. An anime sweat drop formed over her head.

"S-Sasuke…S-Sasuke…," He still wasn't paying attention to her, "Sasuke!" Hinata yanked at his shirt. Still this he didn't seem to care, since he continued to glare at Sai. Hinata groaned. Was there anyway to stop these two? Just then a light bulb came over here head, yes the light was on, and a thought came up with the solution. She let go of Sasuke's tee shirt, and stepped in front of the two. '_**Hah!'**_ she thought triumphantly,**_ 'now they can't have a stare down!'_**

"I'm ready to leave." she muttered quite annoyed, forgetting to stutter. Sai blinked, Sasuke had won. Sasuke smirked in, satisfied. Now, he looked away from Sai, and looked over at Hinata. Right away he could tell she wasn't happy. He smirked once again. This only caused her to get angrier.

"Are you listening to me?! I said I'm ready to leave!" Sasuke's smirk immediately turned back to his usual emotionless face. He looked at her coldly, but by then she had her back to him.

"S-Sorry a-a-about this S-Sai, I'll m-meet you l-l-later?" Sai looked at her surprised, but then was exchanged with one of his fake smiles.

"Of course, Hinata-hime. It's been a pleasure meeting you," he walked over to Hinata, and bent down. He was about to kiss her hand, when Sasuke came up in front of him, and gave him one of those glares that could kill in one strike.

"Leave Sai," His voice was as sharp as daggers. Sai had become aware of this, he remembered perfectly well the last time he had used that voice.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Hey Naruto! Do you think my sister would like these flowers?" Naruto stopped what he was doing, which was sticking his head inside the water, and try to catch fish with his mouth, and looked at Sasuke. Just as Naruto was about to say something Sai spoke up. _

"_Do you actually think she'd like those?" Sai pointed disgustingly at Sasuke's pile of flowers. Sasuke looked at him and glared._

"_What would you know?!" Sasuke hissed._

"_Because I do," Sai replied, and showed off another of his fake smiles. "Why don't you give her these instead…" he pulled out some red roses. Sasuke's eyes turned wide, and then suddenly his expression turned serious. _

'_Never…red flowers," he said in his low dangerous voice. Naruto looked at him wide eyed. 'Why was Sasuke so mad about red flowers?' Sai pulled of his fake smile, and nodded seeing Sasuke's serious expression. Then he left, wandering who else he could bother. _

_Once Sai had left Sasuke looked over at Naruto, "What do you think I should get her?" Naruto started to panic, he didn't want to Sasuke to look him like he had to Sai. That look scared the living shit out of him!_

"_Well….umm…I don't really know that much about flowers, but you an always try looking deep inside you heart to find the answer." Naruto grinned at his answer in satisfaction. Sasuke just looked at him like 'have you been taking drugs?'_

"_What that's supposed to mean?" He asked him with a puzzled face._

"_I don't know, I just heard some guy reciting it in a play. It sounded cool, so why not use it?" Sasuke rolled his eyes, Naruto seriously was stupid._

_END FLASHBACK_

Sai came back to the present. He looked at Sasuke with the same face he always kept, although Sasuke saw something in his eyes. Sasuke was shocked. Was that PITY in his eyes?! That's it! Sasuke was beyond pissed, nobody dare show _**him**_ pity. He wouldn't take it. He started towards Sai, pushing Hinata out of his way. She looked at Sasuke confused, but once she felt the cold aura around him, she thought _'this isn't going to be good.' _She also noticed he was moving at a fast pace, also Sai had his eyes closed. Hinata had a bad feeling about this, a really bad feeling.

She ran at Sasuke, grabbing his shoulder once she caught up with him. Sasuke immediately froze, slowly he turned around. She gasped, and started to back away, but she couldn't once Sasuke grabbed her leg. Falling down on her but, and let out a startling gasp.

o0

Sai heard Hinata gasp. He opened his eyes wide with alarm. Seeing Sasuke activate his sharingun he had closed his eyes, he knew if you closed your eyes the sharingun wouldn't work. Had he known he would use it on Atomi then he would've warned her. He had to help her, or she'd die, and he didn't want her to die...not yet. He knew who Atomu really was.

He looked over at Atomi, and saw how frightened she was. Sasuke was in front of her, and leaning closer and closer to her. Sai knew he had to save her. "Atomi! Close your eyes!" He yelled.

0o

Hinata didn't know what to do, Sasuke's eyes were boring into hers. She wanted to move, but her body seemed paralyzed with fear. Luckily for her she shot out of it when she heard: "Atomi! Close your eyes!" It took a minute for Hinata to respond to this, but when she did she took the advice. She couldn't stand to see Sasuke's bloodcurdling eyes any longer.

Sasuke didn't want to hurt Hinata, never less make her afraid, but that's what he had caused when he had shown her his sharingun. He didn't blame her though, after what he had done to her with his sharingun he would probably have been like her, but only if he was still a little boy. Actually, he had been like that when his sister, Marin, had done the same thing to him.

Sasuke shook his head. 'No! He couldn't be thinking like that. He was about to become king of the dark, and he couldn't do that if he showed any emotion of love. He'd just have to ignore. That was probably the best solution.' Though he didn't know that would harder than it sounded.

Sasuke deactivated his sharingun, and looked down at Hinata. She still had her eyes shut tight.

"You can open you eyes up now." Hinata shook her head rapidly, she didn't trust him. Sasuke felt an emotion stir up inside him. His cold ebony eyes softened.

"It's okay Atomi, you can open your eyes now." This time it was Sai that spoke. He seemed to have somehow neared Sasuke and Hinata. Hinata trembled.

"S-Sai, is t-t-that you?" Sasuke looked at Sai. He was surprised when he found out Sai also had his eyes on him. He wasn't glaring at him, but looking at him like a normal person.

Sai kept his gaze on him. "Yes, it's me Atomi." Hinata's body continued to tremble, but then slowly she opened her eyes, inch by inch. Once they were fully open she looked at Sai. Yet, when she noticed Sasuke beside him her body stiffened, and she clenched her hand.

"What a-are y-y-you doing h-h-here." Hinata said pointing at Sasuke. Sasuke turned his gaze away from Sai once he heard Hinata's voice. His ebony eyes bore through her crystal white-lavander tinted eyes. He saw her shiver when their eyes locked. He just stayed quiet not thinking he needed to answer her question. Sai looked at the two. He could feel the tension between the two. It was strange, somehow they seemed to be interacting with one another, and Sai didn't like it.

"I think we should leave, now. People are starting to get suspicious, and it seems your fan girls already know you're in the store." Sasuke ignored him. He kept his eyes locked on Hinata.

"Let them come. I'm not interested in them." He said, his eyes never left Hinata. Just then a shouting fan girl could be heard. "Sasuke-kun!! Sasukeeeee-kun!! Where are you?!" Sasuke groaned, and tore his eyes away from Hinata.

"Great, they're here." Sasuke muttered in his sarcastic voice. "Let's go." He started to walk away completely forgetting his glasses, and cap.

Hinata stared at Sasuke's retreating form. Her mind was in complete fright. If she went with him, they'd find her dead in a trashcan! She didn't want to follow Sasuke, everything he did either frightened her, or angered her, rare times he was actually kind. Vortex of evil, that's how Hinata described him.

o0

Sai watched as Sasuke started to head out the women's shirt isle, then disappeared. "You know you need to go buy your clothes first don't you Atomi?" He looked over at Hinata, who had already gotten up.

"Hai, Sai, t-t-thank y-you for h-helping m-m-me," she muttered meekly. Sai looked at her surprised, she was thanking him? Hinata blushed once she saw Sai looking at her. Sai smiled at this, another fake one. Hinata sighed, did this guy fake everything?

"Hey Atomi, aare you wearing contacts?" Hinata fidgeted nervously.

"Umm... N-N-No, my mom h-h-had s-s-sea c-colored e-eyes." She bit her bottom lip, hoping he'd believe her.

Sai sensed her nervousness, and wondered why, but decided to shrug it of with at (fake) smile, and laugh. Hinata looked at him surprised.

"You're laughing?" Sai looked at her wide eyes, and chuckled.

"Well of course, you looked so cute when you said that." Hinata blushed a dark crimson red.

"Um, I'm not c-c-c-cute Sai, r-r-really." She turned her head away. Hoping he didn't see how red she was. He might mistaken her for a tomato! That happened once.

_FLASHBACK_

_It was Halloween night, and Hinata's mother had decided to dress her up a tomato. She was five at the time, and had really round cheeks, plus it didn't help that her mother had painted her red, and her hair green. Some how she made it look like a leaf! Plus, it didn't help that she blushed a lot. So once they were at the grocery store her mother had set down a sleeping Hinata on a black crate. Not even realizing it was a crate. Then she left her and went with her father in search of coconuts._

_Once they were gone a employee came, and started to take out all of the food in a crate, once he got to Hinata's crate he looked at it curiously_

"_Hm, wonder why there's only one tomato in this crate," He looked at her some more, "well it's a huge one." He shrugged it off, and grabbed her. "And a heavy one!"_

_Meanwhile Hiromi and Hiashi had just finished choosing a coconut. Hiromi walked over to where she had put Hinata. She screamed when she figured out Hinata wasn't there. Hiashi immediately came to her side._

"_Wow! Miskimo! This one's a real ruby!" Both employees looked at the tomato. Just then they heard a yawn from the tomato. They looked at the tomato then at each other in question. They decided to shrug it off. Then they saw the tomato move. They both jumped up._

"_Oh boy Mikimo! I thinking you just grabben' sum' possessed tomato."_

"_I think so too, Uncle Chimichanga!" (the name was just random, well I was sorda hungy…:D) Then they both ran out, not looking back._

_Awhile later Hinata awoke to find herself surrounded by hundreds of tomatos..._

END FLASHBACK

Sai grabbed Hinata's hand. Hinata whipped her head toward him.

"W-What are you d-d-d-d-doing?" Her cheeks turning redder. He smiled, a real one this time.

"Well I can't let security chase us out." Hinata eyes widened, then she noticed he was teasing her, and blushed.

"H-Hai, but I s-s-still need to p-pay, and g-get other t-t-things."

"You do?"

"Hai, but I'm a-a-already f-finished s-shopping h-h-here." Sai smiled.

"Then I guess we can shop together." Hinata smiled nervously.

"What about S-S-Sasuke?" Sai's smile disappeared, and Hinata almost regretted mentioning Sasuke.

"He probably left."

"WHAT?!" Sai hadn't expected this, so it caught him completely off guard when she screamed. "I have to go home with him! How c-could he just l-leave?!" Tears started stream down her checks. Something soft brushed them away. It was Sai. She looked at him in shock.

Sai immediately pulled back his hand once he realized what he had just done.

"um…sorry about that Atomi, I don't know what came over me," he actually didn't know what had come over him. He looked away from Hinata, he didn't want her to see the small tints of pink he had on his cheeks.

Hinata smiled warmly, "It's o-okay Sai." Sai tried to seem like everything was okay, but he knew he had just made a terrible mistake.

"Atomi, hurry up," A monotone voice hissed. Hinata could feel someone breathing down her neck. She immediately turned around.

0o

Sasuke seemed to be getting rather bored with his fan girls following after him yelling who knows what. He had been hoping at least Hinata would entertain him, but instead she stayed mute. He turned around expecting to see Hinata right beside him. Let's just say that's not what happened.

He was already three stores away, and he had barely figured out Hinata hadn't been following him! He knew better than to panic. Gracefully he walked back to the store.

Upon opening the store he spotted Sai and Hinata conversing. Anger flowed through out him, but then he remembered what he had told himself over and over. He wasn't going to get angry over some pathetic girl he kept hostage. Instead he decided to listen in on their conversation, although he wasn't the only one.

_**Hope you liked! **_

_**Reviews are appreciated. :**__**J Oh and if ur wondering what the song i used before was in the last chapter, it's called my immortal by evanescence:)**_


	9. Fan girls

**_So sorry for making all the readers who waited for this chapter before the rewrite. hope you like!_**

**_PREVIOUSLY ON TWO DIFFERENT LIVES..._**

_Sasuke seemed to be getting rather bored with his fan girls following after him yelling who knows what. He had been hoping at least Hinata would entertain him, but instead she stayed mute. He turned around expecting to see Hinata right beside him. Let's just say that's not what happened._

_He was already three stores away, and he had barely figured out Hinata hadn't been following him! He knew better than to panic. Gracefully he walked back to the store._

_Upon opening the store he spotted Sai and Hinata conversing. Anger flowed through out him, but then he remembered what he had told himself over and over. He wasn't going to get angry over some pathetic girl he kept hostage. Instead he decided to listen in on their conversation, although he wasn't the only one._

_!!_

Itachi glared from afar. How dare that emotionless anbu steal his girl?! His emotions were beyond that of anger, he was enraged. He wanted to go over there, and beat Sai up, including Sasuke as well. He saw perfectly well how frightened Sasuke left Hinata, yet he knew better than to show his emotions in public. Afterall, Itachi was the best at hiding his emotions behind his emotionless mask he called a face. It was a Uchiha thing. Thinking of the Uchiha family, he smirked at how easy it was to get of the Uchiha mansion.

After the harsh arguement with his father he was not allowed to leave the househole. Like he would listen in the first place! Even though it had been easy getting out of the mansion it was harder getting into the store. People, mostly women all crowded around him giving him lustful looks once he caught their eyes. He merely looked away in disgust. Another thing was, women would attack him from corners of the stores. He knew he should've gone in a disguise like Sasuke.

It seemed like hours when he reached Hinata, Sai, and Sasuke. When he caught up to them the first thing that drew his attention was the frightened look on Hinata's angelic face, and he was also aware of Sasuke's activated sharingun. '_That idiot! He knows he shouldn't let damn emotions get the better of him, especially in public!' _Itachi yanked at his hair in frusteration.

He just wanted to go over there, and beat the crap out of Sasuke, but he knew as well he shouldn't let emotions get a hold of him. He couldn't let himself turn into his sister.

_FLASHBACK..._

_They were young. Sasuke, six years of age, and him sixteen. Miyomi, their sister was twenty two years of age, had come out of the Uchiha mansion hollering things at her fiance._

_"Don't get near me!" She hissed through clenched teeth. Her hair was a mess, that was unusual, and her kunai was out as well._

_"How could you..." Her voice started to falter. "How could you!" She yelled in rage. "You decide to tell me, NOW that I'm PREGNET?!" Miyomi glared at Kashimo. He simply igorned her glare, and walked toward her. She backed away every step he walked towards her. _

_"D-Don't get near me!" She hissed. Itachi had never seen her like this. Her hair was a mess, that was unusual, and her kunai was out as well._

_"Come on baby, it was just for fun, I love you." Itachi could tell he was lying through his teeth. Miyomi gave out a disgusted laugh. _

_"Oh come on Kashimo! You don't even believe that!" He moved closer to her, she didn't back away this time._

_By now he was only one step away from her. Extending his hands out,as if to give her he smiled at her. That's when she activated her sharingun. Immediately let his hands fall down, and looked at her in fright._

_"Dont...touch...me, and whatever you call fun doesn't seem so fun. Afterall now you have three babies! Two from me, and one from my BEST FRIEND! You disgusting filth, I don't know what I saw in a low life like you." She snarled. "Now get out or...I'll kill you." Her eyes gleamed with murderous intent. Her sharigun was fully activated, it was now at its mangekyou state. Kashimo immediatly headed the warning, and backed away._

_"Don't expect me to come back! Let's see how you manage without me!" He hollered, before he ran a safe distance away from her. She simply snarled._

_"Don't expect me to come back?" She gave out a bitter laugh. "Don't make me laugh! You depended upon me, that's why you got me pregnet. Trying to get my inheritance won't work either." Kashimo's jaw dropped._

_"Unfortunately for you I stopped that inheritance. So if I were to die the inheritance wouldn't go to, but to the baby. Don't be thinking you won, when you were far from it." Kashimo's body started to tremble, and he looked her in grief._

_"How?" Disbelief filled him, as he looked down at his trembling hands._

_"That doesn't matter, what matters is the money or anything else." Kashimo clenched his hands shut, and looked up. Glaring at Miyomi the whole time._

_"What about the baby?" _

_"What about the baby?" She snapped back._

_"God dammit Miyomi! Will I have custody?!" Boths eyes flared with anger._

_"No," her voice was as sharp as a piercing knife. Scoffing, he turned away._

_"It's not like I wanted the damn thing in the first place." _

_"Who said we wanted YOU in the first place?" She scoffed back. Protecting her and her baby in saying this. _

_Kashimo was speechless. No words, that's what he had left to say. He walked away with the little dignity he had._

_Once Kashimo was out of sight Miyomi fell to her knees, weeping once she was down._

_"W-W-Why?" She stammered. Running as fast as her petite body could let her, Mikoto ran to her daughters side._

_"It'll be okay Miyomi dear." Resting her hand on her daughter's shoulder, she looked down at her sadly. Miyomi brushed away the soft comforting hand, and looked down at the ground._

_"No...It won't be mom," and she continued to weep. Crystal clear tears leaving a wet spot on the damp earth floor._

_Four months later Miyomi gave birth to twins. One boy, and the other girl. The boy was named Arashi Uchiha, and the girl Kerimi Uchiha._

_Shortly afterward that Miyomi became really depressed. She didn't talk to anyone, expect her babies. She didn't eat, she didn't do anything. Everything was gone for her, except her babies. They seemed to be her only source of happiness. Probably that's why she left with her babies, nothing she wanted could be given to her at the Uchiha__ mansion._

_All the Uchiha's suffered greatly that day. For three years they searched for her. High, and low, but never did they ever find her. Sasuke blamed himself for it. Thinking if he hadn't given her red carnations on the day she left, then she wouldn't have abandoned them. That's why both Uchiha's knew never to let emotions get a hold of you. Both didn't want to suffer like Miyomi._

_END FLASHBACK_

Coming back to the present, he looked back in Hinata's direction. He noticed Sai was alone with Hinata. He was _flirting_ with her. Feeling a certain emotion, Itachi groaned. '_Why did this have to happen to him?'_

Both of the Uchihas grimaced when Sai grabbed a hold of Hinata's hand. Sasuke decided he didn't want to see the rest, so he got out of his hiding spot and walked over to them. Itachi watched him, his eyes narrowing.

Sasuke said something to Hinata, then started to walk away toward the exit, but Hinata wasn't following, once again. Itachi yanked at his hair in frusteration. '_Stupid idiot!'_ It was like Deja Vu. Thankfully though Sasuke stopped, and turned around. Itachi almost smiled, if he hadn't remembered he was in a public plade, a.k.a the nearest room, which unfortunatly was a girls.

Grabbing Hinata's hand roughly, he looked down at her. This time Hinata didn't wince, instead she just looked down at the ground with downcast eyes. Suprised Hinata hadn't made an attempt to escape, Sasuke stood looking at her for awhile. Also Sai didn't'seem to be making a move toward her.

He dragged her to the exit. Once they were at the exit. Hinata muttered something.

"I need to g-go b-b-buy the c-clothes." Looking down at Hinata's arm he noticed clothes hanging from them. Groaning, he walked her over to the counter to pay. All the girls in the shop were looking at him dreamily, glaring at Hinata once they spotted her near Sasuke.

"What's _that_ doing with our _prince_?" Her voice was irrating to his ears. Giving her a hard glare, she quickly quieted down. Although, that seemed sexy towards the fangirls in some bad boy kind of way.

"That'll be one hundred four dollars," Sasuke took out his wallet, but was stopped when Hinata, put her hand on his. Puzzled Sasuke looked at her.

"I-I'll pay." She stated firmly. Sasuke really didn't care, so he just let her pay.

.!!

Hate, that's the word she felt toward Sasuke Uchiha. Well, hate was such a strong word, so maybe not hate, but somewhere along the lines of hate. Just looking at his cold hard ebony eyes sent shivers up her spine. He reminded her so much of her father. In fact he seemed like a miniture version of her father, not in the looks compartment, but attitude. Still though her father was the worse, and he had to give Sasuke credit for being a little bit kind to her, even if it was microscopic kind.

As they headed out the door, Sasuke's fangirls ran after him. Sasuke kept his firm grip on Hinata's hand, he didn't want her to end up crushed to death by his fangirls. He still had more torture to give her.

Sasuke couldn't move, all his fangirls had surrounded him, and had caught him in a corner along with Hinata. He had to get them out of here, but how? Just then an idea came to mind. Leaning over in Hinata's direction she whispered the idea. Her eyes widened, and turned a dark shade of red once he was done explaining. '_No way! Was she doing that!!'_

"No," she stated firmly.

"Come on, it's the only way." Determination held it's spot in Sasuke's eyes, Hinata shrunk once she saw this. Looking over the crowd of huge fan girls, Hinata sighed. She didn't want her life to end by being crushed by huge pack of fan girls. Sighing once in more in defeat.

"O-Okay, b-but only o-once." Sasuke nodded. Leaning close to each other Sasuke cupped Hinata's face in his hands, and she threw her hands around his neck. All the fan girls gasped. They glared at Hinata.

Sasuke's lips crashed on to hers with firceness. Hinata sucked in her breath, and allowed the opening of the mouth. Slowly they started to turn the kiss to passionate. Both fully mesmeriozed by the moment, neither wanting to let go.

One by one they started to retreat with hankerchiefs in theirs hand, pouring out bucketfuls of tears. Even though all the fan girls were gone, Sasuke and Hinata continued their kiss. Thirsting each others mouth, they went on and on, but that stopped once Sasuke's eyes lowered onto Hinata's waist.

Hinata pushed Sasuke away quickly, taking in air.

"L-Let's g-g-g-go they're g-g-gone a-already." Not even waiting for Sasuke's answer, she started to walk foward. Sadly Sasuke followed behind.

**_PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE_**


	10. Off To The Next Store

_**Previously in TWO DIFFERENT LIVES...**_

_"O-Okay, b-but only o-once." Sasuke nodded. Leaning close to each other Sasuke cupped Hinata's face in his hands, and she threw her hands around his neck. All the fan girls gasped. They glared at Hinata._

_Sasuke's lips crashed on to hers with firceness. Hinata sucked in her breath, and allowed the opening of the mouth. Slowly they started to turn the kiss to passionate. Both fully mesmeriozed by the moment, neither wanting to let go._

_One by one they started to retreat with hankerchiefs in theirs hand, pouring out bucketfuls of tears. Even though all the fan girls were gone, Sasuke and Hinata continued their kiss. Thirsting each others mouth, they went on and on, but that stopped once Sasuke's eyes lowered onto Hinata's waist._

_Hinata pushed Sasuke away quickly, taking in air._

_"L-Let's g-g-g-go they're g-g-gone a-already." Not even waiting for Sasuke's answer, she started to walk foward. Sadly Sasuke followed behind._

_!!_

Open doors filled the mall, Hinata looked at each in awe at alll of them as they walked past them, Sasuke merely rolled his eyes and continued walking, until they reached a certain store. Sasuke stopped, causing Hinata to bump into him. Being too busy in examining everything, Hinata hadn't noticed Sasuke stop, that's the reason she'd bumped into him.

Feeling her head hit something hard, yet soft she looked at the object, and immediatly started to back away with a dark crimson red cheeks. Although Sasuke hadn't seemed to notice, or rather didn't care, since he simply started walking into the store. Quickly Hinata followed behind.

Once they were inside Sasuke stopped abruptly, again, and turned around. Hinata had been close to falling considering Sasuke had made her stop quickly, to avoid bumping into him again. Raising an eyebrow Sasuke looked at her in question. Gupling, Hinata just hoped Sasuke didn't see the sweat mark on her forehead.

Sasuke had seen it, but he decided to ignore, thinking it was none of his concern. " Pick a dress." Taken by suprise Hinata looked a him confused.

"Pick a dress from the store," he repeated, obviously annoyed.

"H-Hai," Quickly Hinata retreated to the nearest dress. Feeling his eyes bore onto her back, she shivered, and looked back slightly. Once more she shivered when Sasuke's eyes caught hers. They stayed like that for a while, until Sasuke spoke

"Are you going to be standing there the whole time?" Hastily Hinata darted her eyes away, and started to search the store, hoping to find something intresting to look at. Unfortunately though, nothing seemed to be of help. Groaning inwardly Hinata looked back at the dress she had been next to for the past ten minutes.

It seemed to be made of real silk, considering it's vibrant glow. It's coloring was a beautiful lithe black, very well decorated from the middle. The top front was designed of real red diamonds to make a heart, it was sleeveless, and it flowed down all the way to the floor. Very beautiful, that's how Hinata described the dress, but even though it was beautiful, she felt it wasn't meant for her. Turning her head back she ignored Sasuke's gaze, and got up to look around.

o0o

How he hated Sasuke. How dare the bastard kiss Hinata?! Itachi was mad, no...he was _pissed_. He had seen Hinata and Sasuke kiss right in front of him, and then make out. He had wished it would've been him, then he could've shown Hinata how much of a man he was.

Yanking his hair in fruseration he already knew it was a lost cause. Both Hinata and his brother had already walked into a store callled _Ballroom Magic. _The first thing that came to his mind once he saw the two enter was, '_he's trying to get her with fancy gifts.' _But he wasn't going to allow that. Getting up from his hiding spot, he walked over to _Ballroom Magic._

o0o

She was _still _looking for a dress, all the ones she had spotted were real great, but she just...she just didn't want them. Most had seemed too revealing as well.

Just as she was about look at another set of dresses she heard someone call out:

"Hey Atomi!" At first she froze, but then decided to put it aside, thinking it was just a coicidence. Maybe she wasn't the only one named Atomi.

"Hey Atomi!" They yelled again. Now she could here footsteps coming closer to her, also...that voice did sound familar...

"Hey Atomi!" Hinata turned once more, and her eyes widened once she saw... Itachi.

"Itachi?" He gave her a microscopic smile.

"The one and only." He replied, his face back to its usual. Smiling Hinata walked over to him.

"What a-are you doing h-here?"

Sasuke had seen and heard Itachi, and he was now standing beside Hinata glaring fiercly at him.

"What are _you_ doing _here_?" Sasuke opted. Itachi ignored him, and continued to look at Hinata.

"So what are you doing here Atomi?" Itachi questioned her. Hinata looked away from him, and turned to look at Sasuke

"Umm..w-well Sasuke and me c-came to s-s-shop, what about y-you?" Itachi looked away from Hinata, and turned to Sasuke, raising an eyebrow.

"Shopping?" Growling Sasuke continued to glare at him.

"Yeah, shopping, you death?" Sasuke growled. Itachi shot his hands up in defense. Trying hard not to burst out laughing while doing so. '_Maybe my he is turning gay after all.' _Itachi thought, smirking inwardly. Every time Sasuke would go out to buy out clothes, he wouldn't call it shopping, he thought that was too girlish, so instead he said he was out to buy needed materials. (Uchiha's and their pride...lol:)

"No, just asking." He kept up his smart act, just angering Sasuke even more.

"What are _you _doing _here_?" Sasuke repeated, with more anger added in.

"Shopping," He replied. Now it was Sasuke's turn to try not to bust out laughing. '_Maybe he is turning gay after all_." He thought. Amused he smirked outwardly, making him recieve a glare from Itachi, which he easily ignored.

"How about you shop with me Hinata?" Sasuke's smirk vanished, and he glared at Itachi, before turning to Hinata. Both waited for her to answer. An anime sweatdrop formed over Hinata's head.

_'God, why does this have to happen to me?_' She thought.

"Umm..." she bit her bottom lip, and tore her eyes off them to look at the ground, either way she could still feel their eyes boring wholes onto her head.

"Hey Atomi!" Hinata's head shot up, and everybody turned to look at the direction in which they heard the voice. Both the Uchiha's eyes narrowed once they saw who it was. Hinata simply smiled, maybe he could help.

"H-Hi, Sai." Giving her another one of his fake smiles, he walked towards her.

o0o

"Hey Atomi." He could feel Itachi and Sasuke's glare boring through his bare neck. He would've shivered, if had no commonsense, but by no way would he show his weaknessess.

"So I heard you're shopping..." Hinata nodded slighlty, her smile wavering a bit. Praying he would help her solution everything out.

"You wannna shop with me?" Her head droped, and she groaned inwardly. Now all three guys looked at her, anxiously awaiting her answer, yet not daring to show it.

**_Hope you liked! Sorry if it wasn't so long, but i'm working on two other stories, but i'll make sure to make the next longer. Thanks for the reviews puertorrican-babe, and tranquality and divine chaos! :D_**

_REVIEWS MUST BE FIVE AT LEAST FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER..._


	11. Dressing Up

**_Thanks a bunch for the reviews, and for those who have stuck beside me with all my chapters!! :D_**

**_Sorry for taking so long to update, i hope this chapter can make up for it though_**

**_!!_**

**_PREVIOUSLY ON TWO DIFFERENT LIVES..._**

_"What are you doing here?" Sasuke repeated, with more anger added in._

_"Shopping," He replied. Now it was Sasuke's turn to try not to bust out laughing. 'Maybe he is turning gay after all." He thought. Amused he smirked outwardly, making him recieve a glare from Itachi, which he easily ignored._

_"How about you shop with me Hinata?" Sasuke's smirk vanished, and he glared at Itachi, before turning to Hinata. Both waited for her to answer. An anime sweatdrop formed over Hinata's head._

_'God, why does this have to happen to me?' She thought._

_"Umm..." she bit her bottom lip, and tore her eyes off them to look at the ground, either way she could still feel their eyes boring wholes onto her head._

_"Hey Atomi!" Hinata's head shot up, and everybody turned to look at the direction in which they heard the voice. Both the Uchiha's eyes narrowed once they saw who it was. Hinata simply smiled, maybe he could help._

_"H-Hi, Sai." Giving her another one of his fake smiles, he walked towards her._

_o0o_

_"Hey Atomi." He could feel Itachi and Sasuke's glare boring through his bare neck. He would've shivered, if had no commonsense, but by no way would he show his weaknessess._

_"So I heard you're shopping..." Hinata nodded slighlty, her smile wavering a bit. Praying he would help her solution everything out._

_"You wannna shop with me?" Her head droped, and she groaned inwardly. Now all three guys looked at her, anxiously awaiting her answer, yet not daring to show it._

_!!_

_**What was she going to do?! Three guys asking for her to shop with them, what was she to do? God, why did this have to happen to her?**_ All these thoughts ran through Hinata's head, as she looked up at them.

"So what do you say Atomi?" All three men said at the same time. Glaring at each other afterwards.

Shifting in her stance, Hinata darted her eyes away from the three guys that stood in front of her.

"Umm..." She bit her bottom lip, and refused to make eye contact with any of them. "Well..." Sasuke rolled his eyes, causing Itachi and Sai to glare in his direction.

"Just pick someone already," Sasuke was starting to get annoyed.

"Don't pressure her Uchiha," Sai hissed. Sasuke simply ignored him, and tried to make eye contact with Hinata. And that wasn't easy, but once he had he smirked. While Hinata shivered in depair. It was so easy to see her emotions through those eyes. Those eyes of fragile withered hurt, and many other emotions. That's what shocked Sasuke. Sure, he'd seen Hinata, but he'd never really tried to look deeply in her eyes. Now that he did he was astonished at the depth of their emotion. It took a lot of him not to reach out and touch her creamy white porcleain face.

o0o

Okay, now Hinata was seriously uncomfortable in this situation. Sasuke was too close for comfort, and the way he was looking at her sent shivers up her spine. Not in the bad way though.

"Back off little brother." Returning back to the present instantly Sasuke glared at Hinata. She looked at him shocked. What had she done?

"What do you have to say Atomi?" Hinata sighed. Couldn't they even give her a single minute be by herself, at least to think it over? Oh well, she still had to give the answer anyway.

"A-Ano, Itachi a-and Sai, b-but I p-p-promised Sasuke i would shop with h-him." Sasuke stopped in his tracks, and turned to look at her in minor shock. Was she serious? She'd never _promised _she'd shop with him, why was she making all this up?

o0o

Sai looked at her in disappointment, but quickly replaced it with a smile (fake). Itachi was disappointed as well, but refused to show it, instead he gave her a small nod, and started to walk way. Not even giving out a good bye. Hinata frowned. Jeez, now Itachi was mad at her, and she thought she had just made a friend.

"Well there's always next time, huh?" Hinata looked over at him, and smiled sadly.

"H-Hai," She felt someone pull at her hands, Hinata turned around, confused. Sasuke was trying to take her somewhere.

"B-Bye!" She yelled as soon as she was dragged out the store.

o0o

"Hurry up and choose a dress," Sasuke growled once Hinata had come out of the dressing room. He thought she looked aweful, and Hinata actually agreed with him. The dress was too long for her type, and the backside was too revealing. That was probably the only thing Sasuke liked about the dress.

Walking back inside the dressing room Hinata looked at the last dress on the bench. It was beautiful. How could she have missed it? It clearly stood out from any of the others.

The coloring of the dress was...ravishing! It's indigo coating gave out a lucid shine. That would surely have any designers questioning. The length was just right. Not to long, and not to short. From what she could tell it was a scooped, halter neckline with soft pleats that met the shirred midriff with a waist sash a line top. Nothing could change her mind about it. It was the perfect dress.

Touching it tenderly she felt the fabric. Even though she wasn't big about fashion and everything, she loved the dress. Grabbing it fully she took off her clothes, and started to put on the dress.

Once the dress was fully on Hinata looked herself over in the mirror. Her mouth hung wide open at the astonishing difference. Everything about the dress complimented her curveous figure. She smiled nervously at the realization, hopefully she wouldn't attract much attention with it.

Turning around Hinata caught sight of her bare back. Creamy smooth porclein skin shone under the dress, making any man want to undress her. Well, at least the dress didn't show off much of her c cupped breasts, and it supported them as well.

Smiling she took one last glance at herself, before she decided it was time to show of the dress to Sasuke. Taking a deep breath cracked open the door a tiny bit, and peered out, only to catch Sasuke's attention.

"Come out Hinata, I don't have all day." His tone was that of annoyance.

Figeting in place Hinata wasn't so sure of herself anymore. Would he hate it? Would she look to sluttish in the dress? Oh, how she hated her nervousness!

Sasuke growled, and looked at Hinata coldy. He wasn't one to keep waiting.

"Hurry up," He hissed. Biting her lip Hinata stepped out nervously.

o0o

His jaw would've dropped, if he hadn't remembered who he was. She was a glorious sight to behold. Innocence mixed with sexiness was what she represented in the dress, and Sasuke couldn't keep his eyes off her. Plus her creamy milky seemd to attract him in some way. Wow, she was overbearing. She was like a goddess. It didn't help that her curveous was complimented with the dress. Unconciously he stood up from his seat, and walked over to her.

o0o0

Why wasn't Sasuke responding? She'd asked him several times what he thought, but he hadn't said a word. And all of a sudden he was mere inches from her. Suddenly out of nowhere, he put his hands out to the side of her head. Trapped, that's what she was...trapped. Gulping Hinata looked at Sasuke in terror. What was he going to do to her?

"_Goddess," _he whispered hoarsly in her ear. Hinata shiverd, and turned a dark shade of red. Now his nose was pressed against her own.

Not even waiting another minute Sasuke's lips crashed on Hinata's. He felt her body tense, while he continued to kiss her. After a few more seconds she relaxed, and allowed Sasuke's tongue in her mouth, while she to kissed him back with as much passion as he had. He looked at her wide eyed, not expecting that, either way he liked it. Slowly Sasuke hands went down her waist. Hinata shuddered.

After some more passionate kissing Sasuke bit gently on her neck, teasing her. Hinata shuddered, and let out a small moan. Smirking Sasuke looked at Hinata in interest. Her eyes were shut tight, but her hands had started to reach towards his chest. She didn't know the urges she was sending through Sasuke.

Sasuke could feel his pants tighten. Wow, he never thought he'd have a woody from Hinata...but this girl did work her magic. Swiftly Sasuke pushed Hinata in the dressing room, and locked the door behind them. Once they were inside Sasuke threw off his shirt, and looked at Hinata, smirking at her expression.

o0o

Dang, she had to admit even though he was a cold bastard, he did have a hot bod. His chest was chisled wonderfully. Just looking at it made Hinata want to drool, but she wasn't that type of girl. So instead she just looked at him with a wide eyes, and her mouth hung open.

Unfortunately, all of this didn't last long...

Suddenly they heard the knob to the dressing room start to open. Hinata turned to look at Sasuke with a frantic face. Her face was still flushed, and she was breathing heavily. Sasuke looked at the door, with menace in his eyes. Who dare interrupt?!

An idea, that's what she had to come up with, out of the blue the idea struck her. Looking over at the humangous stack of clothes, Hinata randomely took out a dress, and a blond wig as well. Whispering her idea to Sasuke he looked at her with suprise in his eyes. Either way he obeyed her.

o0o

The EmPloYee caMe iN...

"OH MY GOSH!! ATOMI-CHAN!! That outfit, is totally meant for you!!" Hinata faked a blush.

"Kamri-chan! You look more beautiful." Sasuke winced, but managed to cover it up with gleaming smile.

"NOOOOO!! YOu are TOOTALLLYYY beautifuller than me!!" He couldn't believe he was actually doing this. If his brother had seen him he was sure he'd never leave him alone about it. Althougth most people wouldn't recognize him with the blonde wig he had on, and the floaty red dress as well. Anyone would've mistaken them both for girls, except Sasuke had no chest.

Hinata giggled. "N-No, you're jsut saying that because you have more c-chest!" Okay this was totally NOT Hinata. But he might as well have fun with this Hinata. Walking over to her he grabbed her breasts, which earned him a gasp.

"NOOOO, look at the melons you have Atomi-chan!" He gave out a fake giggle.

"A-A-Ano, s-sorry w-wrong dressing r-r-r-r-room!" The poor man was blushing a ferious red, and it seemed he'd faint on the spot. Quickly he closed the door, and they heard him running.

0o0

Once the employeee had left the room Hinata slapped off Sasuke's hands.

"A-Ano, S-Sasuke, but we were just a-acting, y-you d-didn't have to g-grab my b-b-breasts." She looked down at the ground. Turning different shades of red. Smirking Sasuke lifted Hinata's head up.

"It was worth it though." He whispered in her ear, and then left the room to a blushing Hyuga.

**_hehheh...hope that was enough teasing for yall. cuz they're be plenty of more where that came from!:D_**

**_I hope you liked_**

**_and if you want more, then gimme fifteen reviews:D_**

**_yes, i know that's too much, but i'm determined to reach it_**


	12. Dressing Up Part TwO

_**Oh well, even though I didn't reach my fifteen review goal, I'm still writing more, cuz i'm even more determined to give you more of this story!:D**_

_**PREVIOSLY IN TWO DIFFERENT LIVES...**_

_Once the employeee had left the room Hinata slapped off Sasuke's hands._

_"A-Ano, S-Sasuke, but we were just a-acting, y-you d-didn't have to g-grab my b-b-breasts." She looked down at the ground. Turning different shades of red. Smirking Sasuke lifted Hinata's head up._

_"It was worth it though." He whispered in her ear, and then left the room to a blushing Hyuga._

_**!!**_

Even though it had already been twenty minutes since the whole dressing incident, Hinata still couldn't get over the fact that her and Sasuke had just been about to do _that_. Just thinking about it made Hinata blush a dark crimson red. The way his tongue had moved inside of her mouth was...thrilling, and made her thirst for more. The way his body felt against her. It seemed they were made for each other. She wondered what else would happen if they were naked , and their bodies were against each other. _Wait! Why was she thinking this? _Shaking her head Hinata tried illiminating all the dirty thoughts out of her head. This wasn't normal, and it wasn't right. They couldn't fall in love, or even seduce each other. They were two different people with two different lives.

From the corner of her eyes Hinata peered at Sasuke. His face was as emotionless as ever, but she thought she could see a glint of some emotion in his eye. It seemed as if he were thinking about something, but what?

0.0

Sasuke couldn't get over what he had just done. It just didn't feel right, why did he enjoy it? What was Hinata doing to him? And why was he still thinking about it? He was supposed to use her, and then kill her, but now...he didn't know, he didn't know... what was going on with him? This couldn't happen, they were two different people with two different lives. Fruserated with his thoughts he tried keeping his eye on the road, but found it difficult.

From the corner of his eye Sasuke peered at Hinata, only to catch her eye on him to. Quickly the two turned away. Hinata looked at the window as if she had just discovered something incredible, while Sasuke looked back at the road as if something had just occured to him, which something had.

"Hinata," his voice was low and serious. Hearing the tone in Sasuke's voice Hinata nervously looked back at him.

"Y-Yes?"

"Do you know why I bought you the dress?" Hinata looked at him in suprise. She thought he would say something else, considering how serious his voice sounded.

"N-No." She answered truthfully.

Taking his eyes off the road Sasuke turned to look at Hinata. Hinata gasped. She was taken aback at the fierceness in which Sasuke held in his eyes. There was no hint of coldness, in which he always had, but instead an actual emotion, that was by no way hate.

"Hinata..." he paused, how was he going to say this? Sweat started to pespire on his neck. _Wow, was he nervous?_

"Do you..." he paused, once more. God, he hated that he was acting like a nervous six year old asking a girl out on a date. _'Get a hold of yourself Sasuke!' _Mentally he hit himself in the head.

"Do you, want to go to the party with me?" Sasuke anxiously wanted to hear Hinata's answer, but he was determined not to show it. Afterall he couldn't show emotion, but yet again he already had.

"Huh?" Was Hinata's dumfounded reply. Did he just say _'do you want to go with me to a party? Was that why he bought her the dress?'_

"Do you want to go...to the party with me?" Sasuke's eyes bore into hers, and Hinata couldn't turn away this time.

Unconciously she answered "Yes."

As quickly as the moment had come, it was over.

0.0

Once he heard Hinata's answer, Sasuke quickly turned his eyes back on the road. He couldn't and he _wouldn't _like her, if he were to take her as a date...then nothing could happen...nothing. Yet, he couldn't help, but want something to happen.

"You better be ready by seven then, it's today." Hinata groaned inwardly, Sasuke had turned back to his emotionless state. She prefered an angry Sasuke then an emotionless Sasuke, still though she couldn't do anything about it for all she knew. Yet little did she know, she _could _something about it, and that's what Sasuke feared.

0.0

It had been two hours since they had gotten back to the Uchiha mansion, and the clock had turned to 5:26, and then a minute later several maids burst into Sasuke's room. Hinata's eyes widened at just seeing the huge variety of people. How can that many people fit in just one room, then again Sasuke's room wasn't what you called normal sized.

"Lift your hands up!" One huge old maid stepped in front, and gave Hinata a look to dare to refuse. Gulping, Hinata lifted her hands up as the maids started to dress her up. She couldn't help but tense under their touch, afterall she had never really liked people touching her.

"A-Ano, can I do it m-m-myself?" Hinata nervously questioned.

"No!" All the maids barked at the same time. Hinata looked at them terrifed. It had just been a simple question, jeez!

"Well, what the hell are you waiting for?! Your dress up is finished! Put your arms down!" The old maid glared at Hinata as she set down her arms. Hinata was finding it very hard not to faint in fright at the sight of the maid's glare. Just looking at her, frightened the hell out of her, and it was worser when she glared at her. Yet, her thoughts were quickly replaced once she saw the set of utensils they were going to use on her face:; make up. From that moment on he knew horrible things awaited her.

White spuffs of powder landed on her face, as she continued to cough. Athough she tried to pry them off with some of the make up it didn't seem to matter what she had to say. From what she was told from a green haired maid Sasuke had ordered the maids to dress her up and the other things that came with a dress up, and he also ordered them to ignore all the objections she made to anything. That's when Hinata felt like punching him, why had he gotten her into this? And why had she let herself? While she was asking herself this questions, Hinata failed to notice the small tweezer one of the maids was inching toward her eyebrows, until she felt a minor pain in the area.

Wincing slightly Hinata looked up, and finally noticed the sharp pointed tweezer with wide eyes. She sucked in her breath when she saw the wierd sharp object neared her eyebrow area. All she could think about throughout the whole excrutiating process was: '_please, please don't poke my eyes!' _And... her prayer was NOT answered. In several occasions the unexperianced tweezer girl poked Hinata's eye, and all Hinata was left to feel was pain. From then on Hinata came up with something...if this was how all dress ups were going to be like, then she never wanted one.

After about what seemed like an eternity the whole tweezing process was over. Hinata could only sigh in relief when it was all over. Unfortunately, that relief was short lived when the maids started to attack her with make up. From the moment they started and the moment they ended all Hinata could taste in her mouth was: make up. Spealing of make up that's all she seemed to think about while they were applying. How it would look on her, how it would feel, and how would it change her? Besides the make up she was starting to think about the blue contacts she still had on. They were already starting to itch. She felt an urge to take them off, but knew if she were to do so her life would end right there on the spot, like Sasuke had said, her identity was to be kept secret, no matter what.

"Miss, we're finished," hearing the small squeaky voice Hinata snapped back into reality.

"Gomensai, b-but what did y-you s-s-say?" the maid repeated herself once more.

"We're finished." Suprise, was clearly shown on Hinata. She had expected for the whole experiance to last longer, and be more painful, but both those jugdements were fortunately proved wrong.

"O-Ohh...t-thank y-you." She asked if she could have a mirror to examine herself, but unfortunately Sasuke had made one of the orders that she could NOT look at herself...UNTIL, she was fully finished. Hinata groaned, and the maid offered her a small smile, before she was pushed into the next station. It was time for her hair.

Once she was taken into the hands of a very energetic purple haired girl named Amayhi, Hinata was glad. Throughout the whole ordeal of curling the small ends of her hair Amayhi had been chatting to her about...well, about practically everything. The girl was like a huge bubble of energy and happiness, it reminded Hinata of a small child. Although, that's what Hinata liked about her, and maybe that's why she was soon conversing with her.

"I really think that Genetter should have gone with Lee-kun, I mean the guy is freakin hot as the straightner!" Hinata giggled as Amayhi went into her dream like state.

"Well, I t-think that Genetter did the r-r-right thing, besides it was m-mostly Lee's f-fault."

"How can you fault Lee-kun? The guy is way too hot for that!" Hinata giggled once more at Amayhi's comment.

"Amayhi! This is work not a chat room!" The old vicious maid barked, causing Amayhi to immdatily to quiet down. Hinata gave her a small smile, before she looked down at her lap. How long would this whole dress up thing take?

0.0

Itachi and Sasuke continued to glare at each other, they'd been at it since Hinata was led back to Sasuke's room. Itachi hadn't liked the way Sasuke had been treating Hinata at the store, and was still a bit upset that Hinata had rejected him. Sasuke was angry that Itachi wouldn't leave him alone about the whole situation, especally afterward once he told he where he was taking Hinata. From then on the only thing they were doing was arguing, until Hinata entered the scene. Just looking at her the two Uchiha's jaws dropped to the ground, for once their emotions overpowered their whole being.

o.0

**_Well, that's the end of this chapter_**

**_I hope you liked it_**

**_Reviews are gladly appreciated. :D_**


	13. Dance, Part 1

**HELLO! I'm sorry I took so long to update, but I was having a hard time understanding algebra. Truth be told I hate math, but my teacher put me up to it. So now I'm stuck with it (sigh) Well anyway I'm finally starting to understand the class, and I have more time for writing so...here's your new chapter. :D**

**_previously in TWO DIFFERENT LIVES..._**

_Itachi and Sasuke continued to glare at each other, they'd been at it since Hinata was led back to Sasuke's room. Itachi hadn't liked the way Sasuke had been treating Hinata at the store, and was still a bit upset that Hinata had rejected him. Sasuke was angry that Itachi wouldn't leave him alone about the whole situation, especally afterward once he told he where he was taking Hinata. From then on the only thing they were doing was arguing, until Hinata entered the scene. Just looking at her the two Uchiha's jaws dropped to the ground, for once their emotions overpowered their whole being._

**_!!_**

Hinata would've giggled at Sasuke's and Itachi's faces, if she hadn't seen the place stacked full of guests, and ALL eyes were on her, that immedatly caused her giggles to leave. She was not a fan of the guests, especially when all eyes were on her. The whole thing was rather uncomfortable in fact. Still though, Hinata continued walking down the long narrow stairs in her silver bright heels and indigo dress flowong alongside with her head held up high, well...sorda.

o0o

Sasuke was truely appalled by what he saw. Hinata was like...like...he couldn't even find the words to describe her ethereal beauty, and he also couldn't describe what he was feeling. Itachi on the other hand knew exactly what was going on with Sasuke, and it infuriated him, since they were the same feelings he felt for the Hyuga.

Eyes still on Hinata, Itachi promised himself he'd have her for the whole night. Although, he wouldn't be the only one. In fact several men in the room would be fighting over Hinata inside the dance, and outside the dance.

o0o

Taking the final step on the stairs was like heaven and hell for Hinata. Heaven because the heels were killing her just walking down the stairs, and hell because she was paraded with men once her feet landed on the glistening white surface of the downstairs dance floor.

_**"What's your name?"**_

_**"Come take a drink with me."**_

_**"I would bed you."**_ Hearing that Hinata's body froze, and she turned to look at the perverted man who had spoken such a rude remark. What she saw truely took her breath away. The man was...handsome to say the least. Yet, he held an eatherel and wild beauty about him. Hinata was instantly drawn to him, but also withdrawn with the cold hauting emotionless eyes he kept giving her. It seemed to speak out _'if I fuck you then my job's done, and then you'll just be a pile of trash.'_ And that's what Hinata really hated about men, they just used women for their own sick pleasure. Narrowing her eyes, she glared at the red head with aquarime eyes.

"No t-thank you, I have b-b-better things to d-do...besides my _boyfriend's_ w-waiting." With that Hinata turned on her heels, and walked off with her head held high, giving off all the confidence she once hoped to have, and that she that she still not have.

o.o

Hinata sighed once she was out of the huge wall of men. Just being around them made her feel more clastrophobic then she had ever felt, and she didn't think she'd be able to keep up her confident exterior much longer. Plus she the atmosphere was cold...very cold, and it didn't help that she had a low immune system.

Sasuke and Itachi were instantly by her side when they saw her closing her eyes, and massaging her forehead.

Itachi looked at her with knit eyebrows, and crept a hand up to her forehead, but Hinata slapped his hand away. She opened her eyes slowly, and offered him a smile, which he believed seemed pained. Hinata knew she couldn't ruin the night with her sickness, not now.

"Are you okay?" Itachi tried not to seem concerned while they were out in the public, but Hinata's pained smile kept playing on inside head. Sasuke on the other seemed to want to withdraw from the whole thing. Everyone was staring, and he could feel the curious eyes of the press on them. The last thing he wanted to do was cause media attention, and get caught with Hinata.

"Act normal," Sasuke hissed in between his teeth. Itachi imedately got onto what he meant, and smiled (fake) towards the ongoing lookers, while Hinata could only look back in confusion.

"Everything's okay, this is all part of the scheme. Please continue enjoying your night." Itachi continued to give of his fake smile along with Saskue. The press looked at them in suspicion, but turned their heads away, along with the other on lookers.

The Uchiha brothers inhaled quietly, and quickly earased their smiles.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke's voice held the same stotic note it always held, but also another tint of something, could it possibly have been concern? Either way, Hinata hurt too much to care.

"Y-Yes, d-d-d..don't worry I'm o-okay." She gave off another pained smile. Itachi and Sasuke looked at Hinata intently which caused her to shiver.

"You're cold," both Uchiha's said at the same time.

Hinata shook her head, and kept promising she was okay, until they finally believed her.

"Sasuke, Itachi, come here!" Both the Uchiha's groaned inwardly as they heard their mother yell their name. "Come here, IMEDIATELY!!" Her loud voice boomed throughout the whole place, and both that's when both Uchiha't knew this wasn't going to be good.

Turning around they looked at their mother, who glared at them, but mostly at Hinata.

"What is SHE doing here, this is a private talk!" Mikoto pointed a finger toward Hinata, who merely looked at her in terror. Sasuke noticed this, and stood in front of Hinata in a protective manner.

"She's a _friend_, and would please lower your finger. People are starting to look again." Sasuke said in a low dangerous montone voice. Mikoto continued to glare at Hinata, but lowered her finger.

"Come, _now_." And with that she turned on her heel, and walked off. Itachi stared coldly at his mother's retreating form.

"Let's go," Itachi said in a dangerous low voice, the same as Sasuke's, but with more serious note. Sasuke nodded, and started to walk away, but before he left completely he turned around and mouthed at Hinata:

_"Stay."_

Unfortunately though, Hinata didn't catch what he said, and she didn't want to encounter the women again. The way she looked at her was as if she were some low class trash hurt her deeply for some reason, yet there was also something in there that suprised Hinata...terror. Still though, the only way she could avoid the women was if she didn't stay planted in the same spot. So she moved towards the snack area.

o0o

Garra looked from a far as the girl took a sip of the wine and scrunched her nose in disgust, he was suprised the girl had rejected _him,_ Garra no Sabaki. Most girls would be pleased to recieve such a compliment from him, but she..she...GLARED at him! He had definately not been expecting that. Still though, Garra no Sabaki didn't give up that easily. Getting that girl was his goal for the night, and he would definately accomplish it, one way or the other.

He stood there looking at her some more while he tried coming up with a plan. Finally, when he had his whole plan planned out, which was eight minutes later he set out to get the girl.

Smirking, Garra pushed aside all the other women who were beckoning at his feet, and made his way over to the young women.

o0oooo0ooo

**Preview for next chapter:_ A whole lot of drama. Truths are spoken with both the Uchiha brothers, and both are shocked with what the learn. Especially when Hinata over hears the conversation. Now all three of them know..._**

**o0o**

**Yes, I know that was reall short, but I felt like updating sooner so I tried making a shorter chapter. **

**Hope you liked**

**and R n R**


End file.
